Jake's Series
by MaddieNicole
Summary: Jake's Bar becomes a favorite for Aaron & JJ. Set in season 6, JJ/Hotch.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is something different that I'm still not sure about BUT that's what reviews are for! This series falls in season 6 and the chapters may have references to the episodes. Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds

Jake's Series #1

I look around and observe the laid back feel of the bar. The occupied tables all have complimentary baskets of popcorn and I have a feeling mine is on the way once a girl named Abby comes back with the beer I ordered. There is a soft hum of a classic rock song I don't remember the name of but its smooth tones relax me a little.

I slowly shake my head and wonder why I am so antsy. It is just Hotch. I used to see him everyday for years. I don't have time to dwell on why I am so anxious because just as Abby returns with my beer he walks in. He spots me almost instantly and a smile graces his features. I am proud that I don't drop my mouth open in shock. Smiling isn't one of Hotch's habits, so to speak.

Abby notices me looking towards the entrance of Jake's and follows my eyes. "Wow," she mutters under her breath. I decide to pretend I don't hear her and simply watch Hotch walk over to the booth.

"Hi," he says. He just stands there, next to Abby, and looks down at me.

"Hi," I answer and offer a smile of my own. His eyes have been on me since he saw me sitting here, waiting. They are twinkling, another look I'm not used to seeing on him. I clear my throat and motion to Abby. "What do you want?" I ask for her.

He does a double take and notices our server for the first time. She is staring at him and I have to look down to mask my smirk.

"Ahh, I'll have a scotch, please. On the rocks."

"'Kay," she says. The flustered waitress turns a light shade of pink and goes to the bar to fill Hotch's order.

When Abby is out of earshot, I smirk. "She's infatuated with you."

Hotch is still settling into the booth when he looks at me, utterly bewildered. He glances over at Abby and then back at me. "What?"

I grin at him and shake my head. "Nevermind."

He leans forward and rests his elbows on the table. He lightly clasps his hands and cocks his head to the side, in true Hotch fashion. "I'm glad we could do this," he tells me, keeping his voice light.

"Me too," I say. "At least this time it is planned, right?"

"Yeah," he agrees. "While it is always great to see you, doing so when you are surrounded by your new coworkers isn't exactly the way I prefer it."

I remember when we ran into each other a week before when my colleagues took me out in honor of closing our first case together. We were at an uptight, expensive place which isn't my thing. I was pretending to laugh at a joke when my eyes crossed the bar only to land on Hotch. He had a puzzled expression on his face and looked amused. The veteran profiler raised his eyebrows at me, clearly knowing I was out of my comfort zone and not acting myself. I remember how he leaned over to his friend and said something to him. After a second, Hotch began to battle the crowd as he made his way over. I stood there watching him the whole time, eager to talk to him. When he finally reached me he simply said, "JJ".

I offered him a smile and greeted him warmly. "Hotch!" I had to stop myself from hugging him; I was so relieved someone familiar was there with me.

I remember how my coworkers stiffened when they caught on to who Hotch was. The men tugged on their ties and made sure their Pentagon IDs were visible. I wanted to roll my eyes at them but decided it would be in my best interest not to. Hotch, being a profiler, immediately sensed the tension but chose to ignore it. "How are you?" he asked me.

I nodded with a light smile since I could not bring myself to outright lie to him. I immediately asked what I needed to know. "How is the team? Are they doing okay?" To anyone that heard me, it was obvious how invested I still was in my old colleagues. I saw some of the lightness in Hotch's eyes dim at my question so I tried a different tactic. "Everyone behaving?" I joked.

He shrugged and tilted his head. "For the most part I suppose." I could have sworn he winked at me but it was so miniscule I attributed it to my imagination.

"Good. Oh, everyone, this is Aaron Hotchner, my boss at the BAU." I winced at the present tense use when I had introduced him. My coworkers nodded at him and a few offered their hands. A few.

"JJ?" Hotch's voice jolts me back to the present. I startle and refocus my eyes on him. "Everything okay?

"Yes. Just thinking," I answer him.

"Want to tell me about it?"

I shake my head and smile. "No. It's nothing important." He nods and remains silent. I see that Abby had returned with his drink while I was reminiscing and kick myself for being so out of it.

"How is everyone? Really?" I ask him after a moment.

Hotch sighs and twirls his straw. "They are hanging in there. I never thought I'd say this, but sometimes I'm glad when we get a case, it is a good distraction."

I frown. It isn't the response I was hoping for. "Pen told me I was the 'glue that holds us together' the night I left." I begin to pick at the label of my beer bottle. I think back to the conversation I had in her small office and worry she was more right about things than I gave her credit for at the time.

"You were," Hotch answers bluntly. "You still are sometimes. There are a lot of memories…" Hotch drifts off and I'm curious as to why. He takes a breath and taps a finger on the table. "Let's not talk about it, JJ. This is meant to be fun, isn't it?"

I look up and see a guarded expression on his face. It is as if he isn't sure this is what I call "fun". I decide to prove him wrong. "Yes, you are right! Cheers to that!" I angle my beer bottle towards him. He smiles and clinks his glass with mine.

I grow suspicious when he is still smiling after we place our drinks back down on the table. "What?" I ask him cautiously.

Hotch's eyes are twinkling again and I decide I really like the look on him.

"I love being right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds

Jake's Series #2

I jump up the curb and open the door to Jake's. I am late again, which I am sure she'll give me a hard time about. The minute I walk into the bar I see her at our usual booth and head over to it.

"Sorry," I greet her. I set my hand on her shoulder and briefly squeeze it. I move to sit down and see her smile at me. She shakes her head, dismissing my apology.

"It's okay, Hotch. Abby kept me company when she could."

"Remind me to leave her a hefty tip, then." I peek up at JJ and wonder if she really forgives me for my tardiness. "I'm sorry," I repeat.

She shrugs. "It's life in the BAU, I understand that better than anyone." She pauses and wears a tight smile. "It isn't like you needed to cancel this time, right?"

Her jesting falls flat and I see her grimace before I look down in shame. I really need to do better with keeping my commitments. Maybe I'll start flying the jet home myself in order to make it back on time.

"Oh, I didn't mean to…I understand, that's all." She looks at me with her big blue eyes and I feel my heart tug.

"I know you do. But that doesn't mean I like to keep a beautiful woman waiting," I grin at her. JJ squirms at my compliment; she is never good at accepting them

Abby comes over to us with a smile on her face. "I guessed the usual," she says and hands me a scotch.

"Well done! Thank you, Abby." She leaves to attend to other patrons so I look back at JJ. There are remains of a blush on her cheeks which tells me I embarrassed her by calling her beautiful. I shake my head because she should be used to being called beautiful by this time in her life.

I take a sip of my drink. The liquor feels good in my mouth and down my throat. "How's Henry, Jayje?"

Her face brightens when I mention her son. "He's doing better. He is finally falling into a routine again which helps."

"That's good. I knew he'd be fine," and I mean it.

"Yeah, and you just love being right, don't you?" she teases me, referring to the conversation we had the first time we met here. It is amazing how much we have found out about each other over the past month or so. I wonder if the excitement I always experience just before we meet is an indication my feelings for her are changing.

I smile and take another sip of my scotch. "Sometimes," I admit with a snicker. She rolls her eyes at me and lifts her beer to her mouth. I take the chance to change the subject. "Garcia's in a play, did you know?"

"I thought she didn't want anyone to know about that?"

"No she didn't. I saw the flyer for the show." I can tell she knows there is more to the story than what I am telling her.

"Oh Hotch," she groans. "What did you do?"

I immediately go on the defensive. "I wasn't my fault…really." I wince when I think about how I inadvertently ousted Garcia to the team.

"Hotch," she says. Her voice is a mix of criticism and mild disbelief. She tilts her head and waits for me to explain.

I don't care about her tone as much as I do about the name she uses for me. I tilt my head to mirror hers. "When are you going to call me Aaron?" I ask.

My question throws her off guard and it is clear that she looses her train of thought. "What?"

I set down the glass I'm holding and cross my arms on top of the table. "My name is Aaron, JJ."

"I know that." She gets nervous under my gaze and begins to pick at the label of her beer bottle, a habit of hers I have grown accustomed to.

"Good," I say and know better than to push it too hard. I wonder if she will actually begin to use my Christian name from now on. I can only imagine how nice it would be to hear it from her lips.

JJ finally looks back up at me and gives me a genuine smile which I know is most likely because she has found a way to get back on topic. "You still haven't told me how you blew Garcia's cover," she chastises me. There is no longer criticism in her voice, but I can tell she is curious.

"I needed her do a press conference, she was nervous and when I asked her how it was different from being on a stage the team had walked up behind me." I shake my head. "They heard everything, of course," I grumble out.

She giggles—actually giggles—at my confession. "Talk about bad timing on your part. How mad was she?"

It takes me a second to answer her because I am fascinated by her behavior. This is the first time I feel like she is 100% carefree with me and I love it.

"Well, she told me she didn't like me anymore," I tell JJ.

"Aw, what's not to like?" She shifts in her seat which makes blonde hair fall from behind her ear and frame her face. Her smile is big and it accentuates her rosy cheeks. All of it makes me see her in a new light that I am finally forced to acknowledge.

A thought sneaks into my head: yes, what is there not to like about this amazing woman?

"Exactly."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you canny-bairn for my review! At least someone is keeping me motivated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Jake's Series #3

I turn the corner of the block with my phone glued to my ear. I listen to my boss explain to me why it is essential to have a report done by tomorrow, something I already know, and I am tired of him droning on and on. I stretch my arm and jerk it back towards me so my watch is visible. I'm not late yet, but I am going to be if Don holds me up any longer.

"I understand sir, it will be done," I tell him. I am half distracted as I weave in and out of slow pedestrians so I can make it to Jake's sooner rather than later.

"It better be," he says to me over the phone. I wonder why he is still micromanaging me since I know I have done nothing but my best work since arriving at the Pentagon.

"Yes, Sir," I reassure him. I make it to the front of the bar and stop by its windows. "Will that be all, Sir?" I roll my eyes at my calling him sir all the time, I hate that things are so formal and cold at the office which makes me miss the BAU even more.

"Yes. Goodnight Agent Jareau." He immediately hangs up and I look at the "disconnected" message on my cell. I sigh and change the phone to vibrate while I approach to the door to Jake's at the same time.

"Oh!" I exclaim. I ran into something, or rather someone, and lose my balance. I squeeze my eyes shut because know I am about to ungracefully fall onto the sidewalk. Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabs my waist, steadying me. I breathe out my relief and open my eyes straight into Aaron's hazel ones. He has one eyebrow raised and a big smirk resides on his face. "Thank you," I say.

He tightens his grip on my waist before he steps back from me. My body immediately misses the contact.

"You're welcome." He moves around me and opens the door. Always a gentleman, he stands by and waits for me to enter the bar first. As I move past him I feel his hand on the small of my back and the gesture makes my heart leap.

Abby sees us and waves a hello. She cocks her head towards our regular booth and says she'll be with us in a minute.

Aaron and I smile our thanks and make our way to one of my favorite places as of late.

"Don still giving you a hard time? You seemed stressed before you, ah…"

"Collided with you?" I finish for him.

"I was trying to be gracious," he smiles.

I remember when we first started meeting here and how rare his smiles were. Now I see them all the time and it is wonderful.

I crinkle my nose at him. "Well thank you for that."

Abby appears with our basket of popcorn, setting it down right in the middle of the table. "That way one of you doesn't end up hogging it like usual," she teases. "How are you guys?"

The fact that I'm here again with Aaron throws all thoughts of my pestering boss out the window. "Great! How are you doing, Abby?"

"Pretty good now that my favorite customers finally decided to make an appearance! It's been a while!"

The girl's enthusiasm makes me laugh and Aaron looks at her apologetically. "Sorry Abby, work got in the way. You know how it goes with us," he says to her.

"No, not really." I am impressed with her honesty and smirk at Aaron. "But you're here now, right? What can I get for you?"

I can tell she is expecting my preferred beer but after the day I've had I decide to go for something stronger. "Mmm, how about a vodka tonic?" I see both of them raise their eyebrows at me so I am sure to keep an innocent look on my face.

"My pleasure!" Abby says.

"Well in that case…I'll have a beer. Surprise me," Aaron orders.

Abby puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head. "You two are something else," she jokes and I am not sure what she means by that. "Okay. Switching it up this time with a vodka tonic and a 'surprise' beer! I'm excited!" she proclaims. And the funny thing is, I think she is actually excited.

She walks away to retrieve our drinks leaving Aaron and I to share a quiet laugh. "_She_ is something else," he says.

I decide to say nothing and lean back into the cushioned booth, completely relaxed. It is hard to believe all the stress I felt at work today so easily melts away when I'm with him.

"I'm glad we got to squeeze in some time together this past weekend," he says to me. "Jack and I had fun on Saturday."

My smile widens, which I didn't know was possible. "We did too. Zoos always fascinate kids, don't they?"

Aaron nods in agreement. "I remember Sean and I going to the zoo with our parents when we were little. He always had to see the lions at least three times. Reminds me of Henry making us go back to see the polar bears." He takes some popcorn and begins to toss the kernels into his mouth two at a time.

"Oh I know!" I groan. "I'm glad you took him that last time. Poor Jack and I were well over it by then." I smile at the memory of Aaron putting my son on his hip and telling Jack and me to have fun. He grinned before he left to take Henry back to see his beloved polar bears.

"It's okay. I like polar bears too," he says and I wonder if I should take him seriously. "You missed the birds."

I peer at him and know he is up to something. "So?"

"Why are you afraid of birds, Jayje?" He leans in towards me as if he's about to hear some juicy gossip and smirks.

I keep my response short. He is a profiler after all. "I'm not afraid of birds," I deny. I reach for the popcorn, in need of a distraction.

"No, no, no," he insists. "I recall you conveniently saying you needed to get some water just before we were going into the bird house." He raises an eyebrow and I know I'm caught. "Your breathing quickened and you were on edge, borderline terrified!" he jokes.

"Damn profilers," I mumble. Aaron chuckles and I can't help but join him.

"How long have you been afraid of birds?"

I crinkle my nose at him and cave in. "Since I can remember. I can't even look at pictures of them without shuddering. The way they twitch and their beaks and their beady eyes…" I stop and shiver at my description. "Ugh!" I moan as I attempt to get crows and owls and hawks out of my head.

I watch his face for a reaction and he's looking at me as if I have lost it.

"Well, they are terrifying! And to think people have them as pets!"

"Have what as pets?" Abby asks when she sets our drinks down. I immediately reach for the vodka tonic and take a sip.

Aaron gets straight to the point. "Birds."

"Aww, I love birds! They're so cute! My sister has a parakeet and he is adorable!"

Aaron and I choke on our drinks. I must have a priceless look on my face because he is practically rolling with laughter. Well, as much as someone can be whilst sitting in a booth. It is both entertaining and startling because I have never seen Aaron Hotchner laugh this hard before.

Abby looks at both of us and is obviously confused. "Like I said! Something else!" She walks away with a grin and I glare at the man seated across from me.

"Oh, Jayje, that was perfect. And the look on your face…" he shakes his head and lifts his beer.

"I'm glad I can be so hilarious." My voice drips with sarcasm.

The smile instantly disappears from his face and I realize he took what I said seriously. Before I can assure him that I am joking he starts to ramble.

"JJ I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken your fear so lightly. I guess I always assumed…"

His words make me curious.

"Assumed what?"

Aaron has a guilty look on his face. "Dogs," he says quietly. "That you are afraid of dogs." He rotates his beer bottle on the table and won't meet my eyes.

"Oh." I lean back and put a strand of hair behind my ear. The Tobias Hankel case comes flooding back to me. I was forced to shoot down three dogs that had an appetite for humans. It had been dark, cold and scary. "I guess I did. Or do. I don't know. I haven't been around a big dog since." This is just as much as a revelation to me as it is to him.

I reach out and still his hands with mine. "It's okay. I have a phobia of birds and I'm uncomfortable around big dogs. So what? You going to stop talking to me because of it?"

I inwardly cringe at how serious and depressing our lighthearted conversation has become. I squeeze his fingers and duck down to catch his eyes with mine. "Why are you taking this so hard?"

He sighs and rubs his thumb along my knuckles. "I should have done more to help you. The horror that was on your face when we found you…I should have paid more attention to the after effects. I'm sorry. I know it was horrible for you. And I did nothing."

His confession blows me away. The Hankel case happened years ago and he has been carrying this guilt with him ever since. I didn't have a clue. And now he is miserable after confiding his regrets to me.

I wish I can make his uneasiness to go away when an idea comes to me.

"I have an idea."

Aaron looks up at me, surprised at the drastic change in conversation. I pull my hands from his and lift up my drink. "Let's finish these and then go to the pet store."

He guesses where I'm going with the idea and his lips part slightly in surprise. "No JJ, you aren't going to look at dogs just to make me feel better. You don't need to prove anything."

"I'm not going to look at dogs," I say. He releases a small sigh of relief before I go in for the kill. "I'm going to buy one." I smile.

"What?!" he yelps.

"I think it'll be good for Henry."

"JJ! Our jobs. It's not practical," he insists. He crinkles his brows and I know he thinks I'm being illogical when really, I'm secretly giddy at his use of "our".

I shrug and finish my drink. "Then we'll go to the shelter if it makes you feel better. I can find an older dog there that won't be as dependent and easier to have watched when I travel. Which, remember, is not nearly as often since I left the BAU." I nod towards his beer. "Come on. Drink up so we can get going."

"No," he scoffs. "JJ, why are you doing this? It is really spur of the moment and that's not like you. And you said yourself you aren't comfortable around dogs." Regardless of what he tells me, he goes to finish his beer anyways.

"It's not as spontaneous as you think. I've been considering getting Henry a pet since we went to the zoo. He obviously likes animals. It'll be good for him," I repeat.

"Then we'll go get him a gerbil or something." He finishes his beer and sets money on the table to cover our bill and tip. I am eager to get going so I don't even fight with him to let me pay my half. He tucks his wallet back into his pocket and shakes his head when he realizes I am not going to back down. "Abby was right. You are something else," he says to me.

"Let's go pick out a dog! A nice fluffy one!" It takes me little effort to be enthusiastic. I feel like a kid in a toy store. When he laughs and finally stands I feel victorious.

"Ok, Jayje. Let's go get you—I mean Henry—a dog." I see how hard he is trying not to show his growing excitement. Sweet anticipation fills me as I wonder what it will be like to have Aaron Hotchner help me pick out a dog.

Abby sees the money on the table and us as we begin to head out. "Hey! Leaving so soon? Where ya going?" she asks us. The suspicion in her voice makes me wonder if she has the wrong idea.

Aaron smiles broadly at her and allows me to approach the exit of Jake's first. "We're getting a dog!" he proclaims with a good humored shrug and an animated voice.

And I have never felt happier.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** To **canny-bairn, breverson, deeda** and guest…THANK YOU for your reviews! Everyone else…THANK YOU for reading! Here's another chapter that I hope all of you will like!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

Jake's Series #4

"I hear there's a new girl."

I grumble out an affirmative and take a drink; Lord knows Seaver makes me need one.

JJ cocks an eyebrow and a corner of her mouth begins to curl upwards. She leans forward on her arms which gives me ample view of her chest. I take another drink because I am now convinced all blonde women are meant to be the end of me.

"She sounds great! I think I like her already," she says in response to my uninformative grunt. I roll my eyes at her and take another sip of my scotch. "Easy there, tiger," she tells me. I see a hint of concern in her eyes but she doesn't know the week I've had so I don't care to set down my glass.

"Long case," I tell her. I don't offer any more details and take another sip. Maybe I should slow down, but I see JJ's frown which only irritates me more so I could care less how fast I'm drinking. Sometimes even I need a break from being the responsible, stoic Aaron Hotchner.

JJ clears her throat before she speaks. "Why was it bad?" she asks with a controlled, low voice. She is clearly annoyed with me.

"An AWOL, reckless agent." I am about to take another sip of the double I ordered but this time JJ's fierce look stops me. I purse my lips and wait to hear what she has to say.

When she knows she has my attention she speaks. "I'm sure it isn't that bad," she tries to placate me with a chipper voice. I shake my head and I'm back to not caring what she thinks so I pick up my drink and quickly take another sip while she continues to talk. "Emily said she has potential and—"

"_Emily_ must have neglected to remember how Seaver disobeyed my direct orders and put herself and the team in unnecessary danger. That's not potential in my book," I snap. I slam down my half drank double so hard even the ice cubes clink. JJ flinches and looks at me with her big, baby blues. She looks shocked and hurt by my outburst. I realize I can't stay here in the mood I am in or I'll end up saying something I'll regret. "I should go. This isn't a good time."

Out of the corner of my eye I see JJ sit up straighter at my words. I place some cash to cover the both of us onto the table. I begin to scoot out of the booth and pause, still avoiding her eyes, so I can offer a voiceless apology. She doesn't say anything so I get up and walk out of Jake's.

I'm outside now and guilt begins to overwhelm me. I know JJ doesn't deserve how I treated her and now I'm out here and I am officially an ass. I breathe in deep and the crisp autumn air fills my lungs. The sensation feels good and clears my head of the alcohol I just guzzled.

My phone begins to ring and I selfishly hope it is her but it is Jessica.

"Hey, Jess."

"Hi. Jack's class isn't back from the apple orchard yet. They're running late by about twenty to thirty minutes. I'm going to wait at the school until he gets back."

I nod as if she can see me. "Okay. Let me know when you are heading back and I'll come get him."

"Oh?" she says, clearly confused. She usually kept Jack until after dinner this day of the week whether I was home or not.

"Yeah, I think I should spend time with him tonight."

"I understand," she softly says. And I know she knows just what I'm talking about. "I will call you when we're on our way home."

"Thank you Jess," I say before I hang up. I stare at the phone in my hand to see if I've received a text from JJ while I was talking to Jessica but it says I have no messages. I rub my forehead and sigh. I really am an ass.

Before I can think twice about it I walk back inside the bar. I stop just inside the door and see that she hasn't moved. She is playing at the label of her empty beer bottle and looks as calm as anyone else. I can't believe the patience she has with me and inwardly smile at the fact she knows me so well. She must sense my eyes on her because she looks up and gives me a tight smile. She jerks her head to indicate for me to come back. I walk slowly to the booth and I see that she had Abby take my scotch away and replace it with a big glass of ice water. I sink into the booth and apologize.

"Sorry, Jayje. I don't know what just happened." I sincerely don't know why I lost it so easily. I will be the first to admit that it takes a lot for me to lose my patience and let it show to anyone, especially Jack and my colleagues.

"Me neither." Her voice has no contempt in it and I wonder how much effort that takes. "Aaron, are you okay?" she asks me softly. Her gaze never wavers from mine as I turn my head and consider how she addressed me.

"You called me Aaron."

She smiles. "I've been calling you Aaron for weeks, just not necessarily out loud," JJ confesses. I wonder why it took her so long to use my given name, but I'll take what I can get.

At my lack of response she continues. "You know, one of the most frustrating things about working with you is that you rarely show any emotion. While your control is admirable, the team always wonders how you manage to keep it so well; when we make mistakes, when you face unsubs…"

JJ lets her sentence fade into the air. I still don't move but I do lower my eyes. She must want to know why I lost my cool with her rather than project my anger to those who deserve it. I grimace and wait for her interrogation. She surprises me instead.

"Something more is going on than what you're telling me. What is it?"

The kindness she shows me after I treated her so badly makes me feel even worse. I kick myself and purse my lips. I look at everyone in Jake's and they are relaxed and enjoying a Phil Collins song that is playing in the background. These people look like they don't have a care in the world and I am envious.

"Aaron?"

I hear my name and sigh. I briefly shut my eyes to refocus and remind myself JJ isn't the bad guy.

"Jack's been having nightmares," I confess. I'm not sure where to look so rest my eyes on JJ's gold necklace her sister had given her. "It's been approximately a year now." My voice is barely above a whisper but JJ's slow intake of breath tells me she heard every word.

"So you haven't been getting any sleep." JJ's voice is soft and concerned. "His nightmares aren't the sole reason you're not sleeping though."

I shake my head and meet her eyes. "No," I say quietly. JJ is right. Jack's nightmares aren't keeping me awake as much as my apprehension of his well being is. I feel powerless, tired and guilty. "I don't know what to do JJ. I can handle my own grief but my son's…I can't make it go away for him." I pause and consider how to continue.

"I want to 'make it all better'," I smile lightly. I know I sound like I'm talking to a five year old but in a strange way it comforts me.

In one fluid motion she gets up and plants herself next to me. I move to the side a bit but stay facing the table with my head down. I feel one of her well-manicured hands land on my forearm. She is sitting so close to me that I can smell her green apple shampoo. JJ gives me a sympathetic smile and raises her other hand to rub my back a little.

She is figuratively keeping me afloat and I realize how much I need her support.

"Why don't you take a few personal days?" she ventures slowly. I don't immediately dismiss the idea which surprises me. "The stress of the BAU, your worry over Jack and not to mention dealing with your own grief, it is going to wear you down fast. Jack needs his dad right now. He'll understand if his superhero needs to take a few days off from chasing the bad guys."

I let out a light chuckle at JJ's words and lean back and straighten my legs under the table. The movement makes her hands release me and I miss the comforting touch. I rest my head against the wood panel that lines the booth and turn it to look at her. "You think so?" I ask her. My voice sounds scratchy and tired.

"I do," she says. She smiles sweetly at me. "I'll even lend you Boo if you'd like."

I let out a small laugh. "I don't think I could take her away from Henry. Or you. You love that dog the most out of the four of us. And Henry is a close second. He won't be able to part with her."

She crinkles her nose as her smile grows bigger. "Henry won't mind, he loves Jack. He'll do anything for him."

I stare deep into her blue eyes and wonder if there is a deeper meaning to her words. I don't have to wonder for long because her demeanor changes. "Will you mind?" I ask her, almost afraid of the answer. I know we are talking about more than just Boo.

"No, I won't." She holds my eyes with hers for a few more moments. Her gaze tells me a lot of things that I'm sure are reflecting in my own. However, I know we both know we can't acknowledge what we see in each others faces. Because we know, for various reasons, that this isn't our time yet.

Our silent agreement marks a promise of something and that we'll have to wait and see what it is. Our moment has passed so I reassure her with a smile and pat her knee. "Thanks, Jayje. For always knowing." I figure that is the best thing I can say right now and when I see her face I know I was right.

She stands and holds a hand out to me. "Come on. You and Jack are cordially invited to a Macaroni and Cheese dinner and a movie at the Jareau and Boo residence." She gives me a wink and expects me to play along.

I feel a grin appear on my face. "Offer cordially accepted."

I take her hand and she helps me begin to 'make it all better'."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading! Once again, I like to see reviews! And **jekkah** – I refuse to believe they didn't meet while she was gone either! ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Jake's Series #5

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I feel my eyes grow big and I can barely contain my smile.

"Like what?" He reaches over and grabs another handful of popcorn. His face is playful and I can tell he is reveling in the fact that he knows something I don't. My grin grows wider at Aaron's lightheartedness because I'll never think this side of him is anything but wonderful.

"Aaron Hotchner! Fess up!" I demand. But after a beat I gasp in realization.

"Emily told you?!" I am mortified.

He chuckles and folds his now empty hands in front of him. "I don't know, what did she tell me?" I glare at him and do my best to be intimidating. He holds up his hands in surrender and leans back into the booth. "She might have said something to Morgan and I may have overheard."

I put my elbows on the table and hide my face behind my hands. This was one thing I knew Aaron was never going to let me forget.

"What? It's funny," he insists.

I lift my head up and see his eyes dancing with amusement. "It is not. It is the Pentagon! You'd think people would be more professional!" I defend. "Talking about your ass right in front of me in the office kitchenette isn't quite up to par with workplace etiquette."

"How do they even know how amazing my—"

"They saw you," I cut him off. "When you came to pick me up at the office because my car was in the shop, remember?" I remind him. He nods. "You know, if you had just stayed in front and let me come down none of this would have happened!"

He shrugs. "Nah, I like to rub it in to Don that we still talk."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Because that's the way to get me onto his good side," I mutter.

"Aw, Jayje. I'm sorry. All right, the real reason is because I like you show you off," he winks at me.

"And here I thought you were just being a gentleman," I say sarcastically. I give him a smile and take a sip of my beer.

"So what happened after you heard them?" Aaron's eyes are twinkling and I know he just wants to hear me say it.

"I thought Emily already told you?"

He swallows a sip of his scotch before answering. "No, she told Morgan," he corrects.

I roll my eyes. He chuckles.

"I want to hear you say it," he tells me.

"I may have…been annoyed and…slammed down the coffee maker pitcher thing," I grumble. I dismiss my confession with a wave of my hand. He is trying to hold in a laugh that I can see is just dying to burst out of him.

"It wasn't intentional! I just didn't like…I just…" I can't seem to get my thoughts in order and voice my opinion. I don't want to sound jealous because that would be petty since none of them have even talked to Aaron. I decide to quit trying to explain myself.

"And I ruined my suit jacket!" I almost shout.

"Because you made the coffee pitcher explode," Hotch clarifies for his own enjoyment. "Because you were _jealous_," Aaron stresses. I feel myself blushing which means denying my prior envy will be futile_._ "You work with some smart women!" His face is the exact definition of smug and goes to take a sip of his scotch.

"Who said they were women?" I deadpan. Aaron chokes and sputters on his drink and has a startled look about him. I inwardly grin; my mission is accomplished.

I try desperately to keep a straight face but fail miserably and start laughing harder than I have in a long time. Well, since the last time I saw Aaron at least.

He figures out I'm joking and smirks at me. "Good one, JJ."

"You deserved it!" I say with a sweet smile. I know this particular smile always works on him.

Hotch rests his arms on the wooden table in between us and lightly grasps his drink. "So tell me," he starts.

I sneer out of suspicion. Aaron has something up his sleeve, I just know it. I take a sip of my beer and wait.

"What do _you_ think of my ass?"

It is my turn to choke in surprise and I begin to cough, doing my best to clear my windpipe. He waits for me to start breathing normally and reclaim the little dignity I have left before he continues.

"Well?" he asks me.

I need to redirect this conversation. "Well, what?"

He remains silent and I think the smirk on his face is permanent.

"Aaron!" I protest.

"What?" he smiles and he is being so bold I wonder if the scotch has gotten to his head faster than normal tonight. "It's a fair question!"

I realize he will not stop pushing for an answer until I pacify him. "It's…nice," I answer slowly.

He raises his eyebrows. "Nice?" he repeats. "That's it?" He pouts at me—actually pouts!

I can't believe how daring he is being. We are sitting here talking about his ass. I have no idea what has gotten into us.

I decide to up the ante a bit more.

"Well maybe if you wore those sexy jeans you had on the other day more often I'd be able to make a better assessment," I shamelessly flirt.

My memory flashes back to Sunday when Henry and I went to watch Jack's soccer game. Dave and Aaron were coaching and I found myself admiring my view of the older Hotchner more than once. I even went as far to wonder what it would be like to see him in _only_ those jeans, especially when he'd glance away from the game to look at me and smile.

Blush crawls up Aaron's neck and onto his face. He is grinning but quiet, clearly nervous, and it is adorable.

"Just make sure my coworkers don't see you in them, okay? I really don't want to hear them spout off their opinions about my friend who happens to have a nice ass!"

"Hey! Don't you want to show me off too?" he grins.

I bring a finger to my chin and angle my head. "Hmm," I exaggerate. "You may have a point…"

He chuckles and throws a popcorn kernel at me. It lands on my chest and falls down my blouse. I glance down at my chest and then to Aaron who has a mischievous look on his face. I huff out a nervous breath and I am unsure how to salvage the situation. At my silence he averts his eyes and he once again grows nervous.

"Uhm…" he says. I see blush move up his neck again as he wrinkles his eyebrows together. He chuckles and cocks his head to his left which I know means he is unsure on what to say.

"Touchdown?" I try.

"Ha!" He exclaims as he slaps his hand on the table. He continues to laugh and it is infectious. My chest tingles as we share the moment. Laughing with Aaron is one of my favorite things to do as of late.

"Yeah, you could say that," he responds once he begins to calm down. "Good one, Jayje."

I shake my head at him and sit up, ready to pick out the lost kernel that I can feel prickling in between my breasts. I can feel his eyes on me and begin to flush. Thank goodness I'm wearing a tank top under my shirt or this would be a lot more awkward. I undo the next few buttons on my blouse to reveal my white cami that is lined with lace. I quickly pinch my thumb and forefinger between my breasts and dig out the offending kernel.

I meet and hold Aaron's steamy gaze and instead of placing the kernel on my napkin I raise it to my mouth and place it just before my parted lips before my tongue darts out and grabs it. Aaron licks his own lips and he lowers his gaze to my mouth, then a little lower onto my lacy tank. I feel a sense of power because it isn't everyday Aaron Hotchner forgets his manners and blatantly checks someone out.

"More popcorn?"

Abby's voice makes us both jump in our seats. She is puzzled by our reaction but then her face changes. She looks like she's had an epiphany. Abby opens her mouth and gives us a full blown smile.

I don't want to know.

Without saying anything she leans over and grabs our empty basket and walks away to get us a refill.

"When she comes back should I go for the PAT?"

"The what?" I question him as I furrow my brows in confusion.

"I thought you knew your football terminology!" he accuses me, clearly amused. Then Aaron's eyes go a shade darker but they are still twinkling at me. He licks his lips again and proceeds to smirk at me. "PAT. Point after touchdown."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: This chapter probably goes more in line with an episode than the others. Season 6, episode 17, titled Valhalla. If you've seen it, great, if not, this story will still make sense.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Jake's Series #6

I walk into Jake's and search for JJ. She's not in our regular booth so I raise my watch to check the time and I see that I'm early for once, almost by ten minutes. I think about heading to our table but I'm anxious and need to stay standing. I turn and look at the long, wooden bar that lines the other side of Jake's weighing my options. The bar is sparsely occupied so I head over to it.

"Scotch on the rocks," I tell the waiting bartender. He nods and turns away to prepare my usual drink. I glance back towards the door even though I know no one has entered Jake's since I have. I let out a sigh and rub my forehead in an effort to relax.

We just returned back from Louisiana earlier this afternoon and I am as close to emotionally drained as I allow SSA Aaron Hotchner to be. I am anxious to see Jack, cases involving kids always leave me desperate to see him, and I am concerned about the growing tension on my team.

And right now, I can't do anything about either. Personal or professional. Aaron's worries or Hotchner's grievances.

I remember calling Jessica on the jet when she told me she'd promised Jack that they'd go see a movie after an early dinner. My heart twinged a bit but I didn't have the heart to interrupt their plans; Jack absolutely loved his movies.

So rather than being with him I'm left here to over analyze the issues affecting the team, Prentiss specifically. Though she'll never admit it, something is going on. Rossi knows it, Morgan suspects it, Reid is confused about it and Garcia is hurt. And none of us can put a finger on it, which drives me crazy. I'm a profiler for crying out loud. We all are.

The bartender sets my drink down in front of me so I mumble a thank you. I stir my beverage with its straw once before lifting it to my lips. I glance at the clock behind the bar and see that only three minutes have passed, but it also means JJ, who is always on time, will be here soon.

I feel myself relax a little when I think of her. She always grounds me, whether she does so with her physical presence or with a text or phone call. Even when I just think of her she gives me a sense of tranquility, which speaks volumes to me now that I have stopped questioning my feelings ages ago and simply accept them now.

I sigh and lean against the bar, clasping my hands to keep them from fidgeting.

Jack and Jessica's movie should be over soon which means I won't be able to stay here long. I even called JJ to tell her so but she'd insisted on meeting even if it was for ten minutes. I shake my head at her stubbornness which, in all honesty, makes me appreciate her even more.

I look at the clock, which I do a lot when I'm anxious. Another minute has passed.

In an effort to pass time, I look around Jake's to see where Abby is. She has been a staple I associate with this place and I've grown accustomed to her blunt, albeit cheery, personality. However, a quick glance around Jake's tells me she isn't here. The bartender notices my search and speaks up.

"She's not here today, called in sick," he says. He is drying some glasses right in front of me and I offer him a tight smile.

"I was wondering why she hasn't harassed me about being up here rather than the booth yet."

The bartender chuckles. "Yeah, you and your girlfriend are her customers only. She doesn't like it when we step on her turf," he jokes.

I look at him and take a minute to digest what he's said. _Girlfriend. JJ._ I decide I'd rather not correct him and have an awkward conversation so I let the comment slide. A customer about five stools to my right asks for another drink and I am left alone with my thoughts.

_JJ. Girlfriend._ I feel a small smile grace my lips as I think about the blonde I've been spending so much time with.

"Am I interrupting something?"

JJ appears on my left side with a smile on her perfect face. She has her hair down today so the autumn wind blew it out, fanning it over her slender shoulders. I step away from the bar and habitually reach out with my arm in order to intercept hers. We lean in and JJ offers me her cheek which I peck. Well, at least that's all I meant to do since that's how I've greeted her for a while now. This time though, I allow my nose to graze her hair and cheek before I pull away and I almost gulp at my boldness.

Unaffected by my small, uncharacteristic action, she steps back and looks around. "No table? You weren't kidding when you said this would be quick."

"I need to get home to see Jack," I tell her. The happiness on her face melts away and she looks mortified.

"Why didn't you say so on the phone? I wouldn't have pushed coming here! I'm so sorry I thought Jessica…and I thought—"

"JJ," I interrupt. I place my hands on her arms and lightly squeeze them. "Breathe."

Her eyes are big and sorrowful. "But Aaron," she lifts her hands and grabs my retreating arms at the crooks of their elbows. "Jack—"

"Is at the movies. It won't be done for a while yet and then I'm going to meet him and Jess so I can take him home tonight." I move my arms from hers and rest a hand on her waist and reach for my drink with the other. I turn back to JJ and squeeze her reassuringly. "It's fine JJ, I'm just waiting for a call telling me the movie is out."

JJ studies me and I know she is trying to discern if I am telling her everything.

"What do you want to drink?" I ask her. I already know she'll want her standard beer but decide to let her take control. When she gets upset it is always best to let her take the lead; goodness knows I learned that the hard way.

She steps up to the bar and personally orders her beer from the bartender she knows as "Matt". When she's done she turns and leans against the bar with her left elbow. I stand next to her, mirroring her image.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave, Aaron? I saw that smile on your face when I walked in; Jack is clearly on your mind and I know how much you want to see him."

Once again I find myself face-to-face with an inaccurate statement within the last ten minutes. Before I can say anything, the Matt sets down JJ's beer and asks me how I'm doing with my drink.

"Fine thanks." I nod and he walks away. I wring my hands together and offer JJ a tight smile. It begins to falter when I take in her guilty face. "JJ," I say softly. "It's fine, Jack is having a blast at the moment and I'll see him soon." I tap the bar top with my fingers.

After a sip of her beer she sets down the bottle and tilts her head. "Okay. But you're still anxious," she comments. JJ peers at me and I know I'm caught, especially due to my obnoxious hand wringing and finger tapping.

I sigh and don't even attempt to deny it. "I think something is up with Prentiss." I gauge JJ's reaction to see if she knows something.

"Emily? Like what?" JJ asks. She seems genuinely confused.

"I don't know. She's not acting herself and the rest of the team is on edge about it. I don't think she even notices that either." I pause and place both hands on the bar, resting my weight on them. "Has she said anything to you?" I ask her as I lower my gaze.

I see JJ frown out of the corner of my eye and I know she doesn't like the fact that I'm digging for information. "Well have you even asked her yourself?"

I give JJ a knowing look. Both of us know Prentiss wouldn't tell me a thing, even if I ordered her to, which JJ knows I'd never do.

Realizing her gaffe JJ shakes her head. "No. No she hasn't said anything to me. I mean, she seemed distant on the phone last week but I just figured it was about the case. You had told me it was a bad one so…." She allows her sentence to drift as she leans forward next to me, sighing. "You're worried?" she asks me in a low voice.

"Something tells me I need to be."

"Like what?" she pushes.

"She's repeatedly late, distracted…she is isolating herself. She doesn't even joke with Reid or Morgan anymore, more like snaps at them. It is almost as if she is a completely different person. Garcia seems terrified of her."

JJ thinks for a moment, furrowing her brows at what I described. "Well, is it interfering with her work on the field?"

I think about my answer. "No. But there is more to it than that."

"I know," she replies softly. She places a hand on top of mine and slides her fingers over my own, eventually interlocking them. We stay silent for a bit, alternately taking sips of our usuals and JJ offering her support through our interlocked hands.

"What do you think the rest of the team is doing right now?" she unexpectedly says in a chipper voice. I'm taken off guard at her question and give her a curious look. She simply smiles and gives my hand a squeeze. "Humor me."

I peer at her while I play with an ice cube in my mouth. I crunch it up and swallow before answering her question.

"Well," I begin once I set my near-empty drink down. "I wouldn't be surprised if Reid has bought a keyboard and is playing it at this very moment," I say.

"Spence knows how to play?" she asks me, surprised.

I shrug. "Dave said Reid played the piano to communicate with our witness who was autistic." I watch JJ's eyes light up, as they always did when she was proud of Reid.

"Garcia and Morgan…are probably doing what Garcia and Morgan do," I continue. I have learned a long time ago not to over think things regarding the two of them.

JJ chuckles and nods in agreement. "Probably having a movie night, that's what they do after cases sometimes."

"Oh? Like our thing here?" I ask her.

"No, Aaron. We're something entirely different." JJ nudges her shoulder against mine. "We're special in our own way." She offers me a mysterious look and a sly smile and I really want to know what she is thinking about.

"Right! I knew that," I say. It comes out as a joke but when I finally meet her eyes I can tell she knows I'm sincere. She rubs a thumb along my knuckles and studies me. Her intense gaze heats me and tugs at my groin.

I'm pretty sure I'm crazy about this woman.

This revelation isn't too much of a shock to me as it should be but my physical reactions to her are pretty pathetic considering we've never even kissed. I let out a harsh breath and continue. "And I saw Dave and Seaver playing some sort of race car video game in his office before I left."

She twirls her bottle in a circle and looks over to me. "I think I like her. Sounds like she is a breath of fresh air that can make the team relax."

I roll my eyes at JJ's comment. "A breath of fresh air that gives me a migraine." I pause at JJ's glare. "Sometimes," I try to compromise, though it comes out as a grumble. I take a sip of my scotch and she's still staring at me. "What?"

"That happened in New Mexico, Aaron. That was cases and cases ago," she chastises me. Leave it to her to remember her old team's schedule.

"I guess I'm not over it," I mutter.

She scoffs and crosses her arms. "You men can be so petulant!"

"'Petulant'?" I let out a light laugh. "That's a new one, JJ." I am enjoying our banter and am glad she is here; only JJ could make it all better.

JJ smirks at me and then her expression softens. She lifts her hand and places her fingers in my hair as she gently rubs her thumb over my left eyebrow. "It's almost gone," she whispers and I know she is talking about the cut I received a few cases back when our unsub surprised me.

The day after it happened she and I took Jack to the new roller skating rink since Henry was with Will for the day. I opened my door to her smiling face which immediately disappeared into one full of concern. She immediately rushed in, effectively pushing me back inside, and raised her hand to my cheek. "Aaron! What happened?"

I pulled my hand up to hers and lowered it. "One of the bad guys clipped me," I said lightheartedly, aware that Jack was close by.

This didn't wipe the worry off her face. "Are you okay? You went to the hospital and got checked out?"

"The bruising makes it look worse than it really is, I promise," I told her. I leaned in to kiss her cheek and then pulled her further into the house. "Jack, are you ready, bud?"

Her warm hand against my cheek jolts me back to the present. I meet her eyes and hold her gaze with intensity. Her blues render me speechless and incapable of doing much of anything. She's biting her bottom lip which looks so enticing I want to claim it for myself.

JJ's eyes go big and then a few shades darker. She must have seen the desire in my eyes that I didn't bother to hide. She lowers her hand and slides it down my chest. She fingers my tie but doesn't pull it, like I've always imagined she would in a situation like this. Instead, I feel an invisible pull in my chest that is pushing me closer to JJ.

She lets out a light breath which lands on my face and suddenly I blink and remember where we are. We are undeniably about to have our first kiss in Jake's. "In a bar, Jayje?"

Without letting go of me she lets out a nervous laugh. She bends down and rests her head and other hand on my chest while I massage her upper arms. I drag my hands down to her hips and her frame is still shaking with her laughs.

I begin to chuckle at her reaction; I suppose my words, and timing, were less than graceful.

I bring a hand to her chin and lift it, effectively making JJ raise her head and straighten. She's still smiling and her eyes are full of affection. "Oh, Aaron," she says, clearly humored.

I let out a short sigh and shake my head. My phone vibrates so I remove my hand and use it to get my phone out of my pocket. I read a text from Jessica and quickly send her an "ok" back. I set the phone on the polished bar and replace my hand on JJ's hip.

"Jessica?" she asks me with a light voice. She is smiling and her eyes show nothing but patience and understanding.

"Yeah. They're on their way. I need to go." I am conflicted on how to say goodbye so I leave her to take the lead.

She straightens my tie and when she is done she taps my lips with a finger which immediately start to tingle. "Give Jack a hug for me, Aaron." JJ takes a step back and pats my chest. "Get out of here," she commands with a smile.

"I'll call you? Later tonight after I put Jack to bed?"

"Yeah," she answers as she jerks her head towards the exit of Jake's.

"Ok. Great," I tell her. I'm almost to the door when I turn and begin to retrace my steps. "I forgot to…"

JJ laughs. "Aaron, go! I got it." At my hesitation she continues. "Go!" she grins and motions for me to leave.

"Thanks," I say and I hope she knows it is for much more than simply paying our tab.

I walk out of Jake's and take a moment to look at JJ talk to Matt through the window. She's smiling as she listens to something he is saying to her. I wonder if he is referring to me as her boyfriend right now which makes me raise an eyebrow and smirk.

As I turn I rub my eyebrow and think about what just happened between JJ and I. I'm still standing outside Jake's, lost in my thoughts when my phone chirps. It is a text from Jess saying she'd see me soon. My smile grows even larger and I immediately, and quickly, walk towards my car, eager to see Jack.

My time with JJ has relaxed me and things are falling into place. I'm about to see Jack and I feel better about the well being of the team. Her way of talking things through with me always works and it is just one of her many qualities I love about her.

Though, just before I open the driver's door, I realize that JJ and I didn't talk about what Prentiss is doing tonight.

And for the life of me I have no idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This chapter has very limited dialogue so it flows differently than the rest of the story. I did this intentionally so I could illustrate the severity and complex situation the characters are facing.

**Alicia, jekkah and HaloNoir** – I wish there were more people like you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

Jake's Series #7

I take a sip of the complimentary hot cocoa Abby brought me while I wait for Aaron to walk through the door. It's been a week and three days since I've seen him and I can barely sit still.

Since our "almost kiss" here over a week ago, every time we've attempted to see each other our jobs got in the way. Don has me traveling here and there and of course the BAU's schedule is always unpredictable. However, the weather seems to be on Aaron's and my side now; as of two days ago, DC has seen winter make a grand entrance complete with snowplows, vehicle spin outs and grounded flights.

While everyone else is cursing the storm, I secretly love that snow made an early appearance this year. It reminds me of home which to this day is always a comfort to me.

Welcome or not, Old Man Winter has chilled me to the bone during the walk over here so I haven't even taken my coat off yet. I sit on my hands to warm my fingers and eye my gloves and hat that are lying on the table.

I hear the door to Jake's open only to see a frozen patron whom I don't recognize enter; most likely in search for a hot, Irish coffee. A cold draft hits me and makes me shiver. While our booth is a fair distance from the door, chilled air always manages to find me every time someone enters or exits Jake's.

As I take another sip of my hot drink I glance at my phone and wonder how Aaron is fairing in this weather. Knowing him, he is driving over here even though the roads are horrendous.

I shake my head at his stubbornness. Regardless of the poor driving conditions and our hectic schedules, Aaron was insistent on meeting when I spoke with him this morning.

"It is absolutely unacceptable that you haven't seen me or my 'nice' ass in over a week," he joked on the phone.

I laughed when he referred to the time he got me to tell him what I thought about his ass.

"I'm going to see you tonight, JJ. Come hell or high water."

The resolve I heard in his voice and his determination to see me left a smile on my face for the rest of the day.

I really do miss him. Late night calls and daily texts don't measure up to our time here at Jake's.

After our phone call I had a lightness to my step, to the point where my coworkers even commented so. I blushed in response but didn't bother explaining why and merrily went on working through the rest of the day, eager to get it over with.

But then the office grapevine found me and I heard that a case practically exploded on the BAU's lap this afternoon. Apparently the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit stumbled upon something big and it has become a hot case. I'm not sure of the details but I am sure Aaron has his hands full.

While the team is dedicated and dependable, a unit chief still has to deal with the political side of things which can be miserable during major cases.

A few hours before the end of my workday I was about to text Aaron to tell him not to worry about meeting, but before I could my phone chirped. A picture of him and Jack showed up on my screen before it opened my incoming text.

_Can you meet now?_

His message surprised me since everything I had heard today indicated that Aaron Hotchner's job didn't allow for a personal life at the moment. Nor had we planned to meet for another two hours.

_Give me twenty to get there_, I responded.

Now here I sit, sipping my cocoa and hoping things aren't as serious as they could be. After all, Aaron doesn't leave the BAU for personal reasons when there is a major case to solve.

Finally he appears, rushing inside to escape the icy wind. The way he is standing and the stiffness of his shoulders scream uneasiness and my suspicions of trouble are confirmed. After taking a moment to brush his coat free of snowflakes he heads over to me. His eyes are serious and his brows are creased together. He has a grave expression on his face and his lips are pressed into a thin line.

Yes, something is very, very wrong.

Panting and flushed from the weather, he comes to a stop at our table but doesn't bother to sit down. He fixes an indifferent Hotchner gaze on my face and seems to be searching for the right words to say.

"Aaron?" I want to get up but he isn't leaving enough room for me to do so. All I can do is helplessly look up at him.

Suddenly a panic washes over me and I wonder if something has happened to Jack. I'm just about to stand up, not caring about crashing into him, before my logic kicks in and reminds me that Aaron wouldn't be here, calm and collected, if that were the case. I let out a small, and ultimately unnecessary, sigh of relief knowing the little boy I've come to care deeply for is okay.

Since Jack is safe, only one other option remains: something has happened to a member of the BAU family. This realization kicks me hard in the stomach.

I swallow the lump in my throat and look back at Aaron. He still hasn't said anything to me and I'm growing irritated. Fear begins to swell within me as my mind goes into overdrive thinking of the worst case scenarios. I grab his coat at the waist and demand an answer from him. "Aaron! What happened? You're scaring me!"

He looks as if I jerked him out of a trance and begins to take off the leather gloves I bought him for his birthday. He clenches them in his right hand and allows his stoic mask to settle back into place.

Suddenly I know Aaron isn't with me, Hotch is.

"JJ." All he says is my name, but the heaviness in his voice is almost unbearable. "I need your help."

The seriousness Hotch is exerting is beginning to scratch at my nerves. "Okay." I take a breath and nod. It has been a while since I've needed to interact with SSA Hotchner. It is strange to see his unexpected professional persona again, almost as much as it was the first time I saw him carefree during our first meeting here at Jake's. I shake my head and refocus. "Okay, what do you need?"

At my question he steps back to allow me to stand. I don't take my eyes off his. "Hotch, what's going on?" I ask as I hastily adjust my scarf.

At my use of his surname he does a double take. I see a flash of Aaron, which offers me a small amount of relief. I begin to busy myself with my gloves when he picks up my hat off the table. He smoothes it out in his hands and offers it to me. I set it on my head and lean down to grab my purse. I straighten up in front of him and before we move Aaron reaches up and readjusts my scarf so it is higher up around my neck.

"It's cold out," he says as an explanation for his actions. Then he lowers his hands and makes sure the scarf is securely tucked into my jacket.

My stomach jumps a little at his affection for me but I push the feeling aside. He is scaring me half to death with his behavior and offering no information other than telling me it is cold outside. Of course it is cold outside; we are in the middle of a snowstorm!

At my incredulous expression he shakes his head. "I'm sorry. Everything's…"

He lets the sentence hang and I know it is because he can't bring himself to say "fine". His phone chirps and he goes to read a message. It must be important because it has his full attention, but I'm beyond caring.

"Aaron!" I protest.

"I'll explain on the way," he tells me curtly, slipping back into agent mode.

I frown at his back and forth between Aaron and Hotch. It is as if he can't decide who to be at the moment which is saying a lot. I try to remain impartial and follow his lead but he is being difficult.

He places a hand on the small of my back and begins to escort me out of the bar.

We step outside and I am surprised the weather has calmed somewhat. We pause on the deserted sidewalk while Aaron begins to put his gloves back on.

"Explain now," I say, not bothering to censor the frustration in my voice. He spares a quick glance at me but says nothing and continues to fiddle with his gloves. I scoff and bite my lip to keep myself from criticizing his despondent attitude. I know there is a reason he is like this and I don't need to add to his stress by being snippy but I'm starting to feel hurt.

I am surprised when a sudden twinge of sadness blossoms in my chest. This isn't how I expected tonight to go. Tonight was supposed to be just Aaron and I, talking about our boys and laughing. Tonight could have marked the start of something new for both of us; something that has been building for a long time and threatening to drive me crazy with want. I feel my eyes glaze over as I think about the wonderful ways this evening could have been special. I feel the urge to cry out my regrets.

By his silence I can tell Aaron is watching me. I inwardly cringe at my carelessness; I am standing across one of the best profilers in the FBI and didn't bother to hide the emotions settled in my eyes. I blink and do my best to place an indifferent look on my face.

Desperate not to get any more upset, I finally spot the government issued SUV parked on the side of the street and wordlessly make my way towards it. Suddenly I feel Aaron's hand in mine and he pulls me back to him.

"JJ." He wraps his arms around my waist and brings me up against him. He patiently searches my eyes with his, testing the waters. His hazel orbs have a fire in them that I recognize, only it is multiplied. He silently reaches one hand up to the back of my head and my heart begins to beat faster for I know what is about to happen.

When he claims my lips with his I am ready for it. It makes me weak in the knees and warmth blossoms in my abdomen. Aaron's lips are soft and gentle, but demanding and controlling at the same time. I raise my arms around his neck and sink into the kiss, pouring every ounce of passion I have into it. Our mouths open together and our tongues meet. He tightens his hold on me and there is no space left between our bodies. The wind has turned into a soft breeze and powdery snow flurries are falling peacefully all around us and it feels perfect. We must be the only two people in the world.

Eventually we need a second to breathe and pull our lips apart. Aaron is still holding me fiercely and I tighten my arms, unwilling to let this night go just yet. He lifts his lips onto my forehead and speaks.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he tells me. He gives my forehead another peck and pulls his head back slightly.

I find I am speechless and overly emotional so I give him a heartfelt smile in an effort tto save face. He offers me a quick grin and reaches up to unwrap my arms from around his neck. He holds my hands in his and takes a breath.

"JJ as much as I want to continue this someplace warm, we don't have time to." Aaron blinks slowly and begins to talk faster, as he always does when he is explaining something. "We don't even have time to talk about this right now but…"

My ears prickle at his cliffhanger.

"…know that you make me happy. Very happy," he finishes with the tiniest of smiles. The huskiness in his voice makes me flush and it makes me want him more than ever. In a more even voice he continues. "And I'm sorry, my timing is inappropriate and horrible and—"

I place a finger on his lips, just like they do in the movies, and shake my head. "Later is fine. What do you need my help with at the BAU?"

He lets out a huff of breath which turns into frost when it hits the air. He squeezes my hands before he releases them.

"Emily's in trouble and we need your help with finding her." He gives me a pained expression when he sees my eyes grow big with concern for one of my dearest friends. He grasps my elbow and steers me towards the SUV. "Come on."

I silently turn to walk with him to the car. I don't bother asking for details because I know he will tell me shortly once we are in the vehicle. Aaron brings me to the passenger side door and opens it, allowing me to get in. As I settle into the seat he closes my door and walks around the front of the SUV and joins me. I know we are both using this brief space apart to compartmentalize everything that just happened. Aaron and JJ are on the back burner, Hotch and Jareau are taking over.

When he starts the engine he turns on the heat full blast to defrost the windshield and turns to me.

"She left without saying a word to any of us. A man named Ian Doyle has been on our radar and he's been targeting—"

"Just about everyone," I say, confirming that I already know some of what is going on. Hotch waits for me to explain. "There have been whispers at the Pentagon about it during the past few days but I had no idea that it was in the BAU's hands! God, Hotch. Doyle? This is bad!"

Anxiety blankets his face and he purses his lips. "I know. And Prentiss is in the middle of it. I need your help with getting more information so we can understand how she fits into Doyle's schedule. Then we can find her." Aaron falls silent and subconsciously rubs his forehead. "I promised I'd never do this, but I need your State Department ties, JJ. Otherwise we're stuck." He shifts the gear into drive and checks the mirrors before pulling out into the road.

My mind is going a mile a minute and it takes me a second to catch up with it. "It's Emily, Hotch. I'd be offended if you didn't come to me," I insist. He looks over to me and gives a sharp nod. I turn and sit back into my seat and sigh. "To the Pentagon, then."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Forgive me but this is a short one. I did my best to keep the bar scene but it was hard to do since I really wanted to write about their first case together after they confessed their feelings, which set the story in Boston. I thought it would be important to illustrate how they dealt with the direct aftermath of Emily's "death" and I think it propelled the story in a good direction.

Secondly, THANK YOU for all the positive reviews. Compared to the amount of readers I'm not getting many comments so the ones I do receive are very, very, very appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

Jake's Series #8

JJ is driving our government issued SUV on the streets of Boston. I'm sitting in the passenger seat, for once, and feel numb. I have no desire to go anywhere but JJ insisted we get out of the hotel room and I can't say no to her. I rest my elbow next to the chilled window and bring my hand up to my temple to massage it. Out of the corner of my eye I see JJ notice my movements; she claims they are a nervous habit of mine and I'm beginning to think she is right.

It's late and the streets are quiet which makes me feel better about her driving instead of me. JJ also claims that my persistent need to drive is a "dominant male thing" however I find myself not caring so much tonight.

This night we agreed to protect Emily. And to lie. To our dearest friends. Watching them breakdown over the loss of a member of our family was harder than I imagined. I couldn't even stay in the visitor's lounge; the sniffles and sobs rattled my nerves too much. So, I disappeared in the dark hallway like a coward. I knew at that point that JJ was the only one that could keep me steady and I knew she'd find me. She always finds me.

She met me in the hall and confirmed what I already knew. JJ stood before me and waited for something I couldn't give her. I could tell my silence concerned her but I felt too lost to say anything.

We had maintained the strictest sense of professionalism during the case so I was startled when she pulled me into a fierce hug. She nestled her face into my shoulder and placed her lips on the base of my neck.

I sighed into her hair as I wondered what she sees in me. Right now I am nothing short of a failure. I ignored the warning signs Prentiss was giving off throughout the past month and now they've led to her "death" and the team's despair.

I allowed a single tear to fall down my face which soaked into her hair. It was at that moment when I decided I needed something to keep me afloat; something more that only JJ could give me. I pulled back just enough to grasp her face in my hands and crash my lips upon hers. It was careless, I admit, and I told her so back in my hotel room. She told me she didn't care because I _needed_ it.

I blush at the memory and close my eyes. I've kissed her twice now. She seems to be on the same page as me in regards to "us" but the fact that I've been the initiator of things nags at me.

When the team gathered in my room after we returned from the hospital, I stayed quiet while they vented, talked, cried and stared into space. As JJ took over and consoled everyone, she'd meet my eyes over Spencer's shoulder or Penelope's hair. Her face looked to be on the verge of crumbling but she'd remained strong for everyone. Every time we shared a gaze I made sure my eyes told her how much I wanted to hold her and whisper into her ear and simply _be_ with her.

When everyone finally left, JJ stayed behind. I stood by the door and she by the bed as we had a silent conversation with our eyes. I'm still amazed how in sync we are as I remember how we walked towards each other at the same time.

"It's your turn, JJ," I whispered, placing my hands on her hips.

Tears formed in her eyes which made me desperate to comfort her. I walked her to the side of the bed and laid down with her and held her tight as we rode through the emotional turmoil as one.

It was a perfect moment together on an awful night.

JJ hits a pothole which jerks me back to the present and makes me straighten in my seat. I chance a glance at her and she is biting her lower lip. I know she is half thinking of Emily and half searching for our destination which is why we haven't said anything since we left.

"Ah! Here," she says. She pulls the vehicle over to the curb in a "no parking" zone but our government plates make us exempt. I look out my window at the pub we have parked in front of and it looks inviting. Maybe JJ was right; this might help me relax.

"Well, it's no Jake's but at least it's not Irish," she says with disdain laced in her voice. Doyle was Irish. That bastard.

She places a hand on my sleeve and tugs at it. "Come on, let's get some drinks." I turn and look at her and she gives me a small smile. I feel a smirk settling on my face and I nod in agreement. We exit the SUV and I wait for her to round it and meet me on the sidewalk. Grabbing my hand, she leads us to the entrance of The Berlin Tavern. Just before we reach the door she stops.

"Aaron?" she says. I take a step back to her. She searches my eyes and I hope she sees nothing but affection in them. She raises a hand to my cheek and speaks. "I'm with you."

I reach up and lower her hand so that both of them are held together in between us. "Are you sure you want be? I've let everyone down," I mumble. Throwing myself a pity party isn't usually my thing, but tonight really takes the cake.

She adamantly shakes her head in denial. "Don't put this on yourself, Aaron, please." She smiles at me and squeezes my hands before she steps around me towards the door. Before she opens it she spins around. "And to answer your question; I'm with you for always."

He answer leaves me breathless and I feel light on my feet. The night's events take a back seat in my mind and I smile a big, genuine grin at her. With that she inches back to me, stands on her toes and gives me a slow, languid kiss.

It makes me feel alive and it gives me hope and I love her for it.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** YAY! Chapter 9 is up! Sorry for the delay, it was my birthday last week so I was busy celebrating! As always, thank you for the reviews, they've been fantastic and I wish I had time to name you each by name but I got to get going. (I just really, really, really wanted to get this posted!) This chapter has a tiny surprise which I think is fairly obvious, so I hope you will all enjoy it.

And, as a belated birthday present, please review! :-P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

Jake's Series #9

It has been a while since we've been to Jake's. With Emily's funeral and briefings about the case Aaron and I have found little time to spare. The free afternoons and nights we have managed to grab have been spent separately, each with our boys, with the exception of only a few times.

I smile at the memories flitting through my head of the hours we spent watching Disney movies with Jack and Henry. The four of us would cram on the couch with Boo at our feet begging for some of our popcorn. We had had movie nights before, but the past two times were different. While we haven't disclosed anything to the boys, we have allowed ourselves to be more affectionate around them.

Everything seems to be settling into place and we are happy.

I turn and look for Aaron, who went to the bar to order our drinks. We're here on a Saturday night, so Abby is busier than we are used to. Fortunately, we were still able to grab a booth and while it isn't our normal one, it is a place to sit nonetheless.

I spot Aaron just as he turns to me with a sexy gleam in his eyes. He is in my favorite pair of jeans and has on a casual, gray pullover sweater that suits him well. He looks relaxed and he's smiling at me, which makes me tingle. I can tell he is just as excited to have a night to ourselves as I am.

"JJ!"

My gaze shifts from Aaron to Morgan's surprised face. I give him a sincere smile and get up to hug him. "Morgan! What are you doing here?" I haven't seen him in almost two and a half weeks and when his arms wrap around me I remember how much I miss my friend.

He releases me and cocks his head to the side. "Getting my drink on with some friends of course!" He raises his beer in his hand and shakes the bottle slightly. "You look good Jayje. Holding up well I take it?"

I see a hint of sadness in his eyes when he realizes the reasoning behind his question. I know he is remembering that the last time he saw me was at Emily's funeral which immediately eliminates his lighthearted attitude.

"Morgan?" I turn and see Aaron has approached with our drinks. He offers me my vodka tonic and I smile my thanks. I watch as he takes a sip of his scotch and holds out his hand to Derek.

"Hotch! It's good to see you out!" Morgan says, all smiles. Aaron's presence must have knocked Derek out of his slump and I'm glad for it.

"You as well." Aaron motions towards our booth. "You're going to join us?"

Derek nods. "Yeah, yeah that would be great! My buddies are scattered in this place anyways."

We move to our booth, Hotch and I taking one side and Derek the other. The minute we sit down Aaron rests his left hand on my thigh, giving it a light squeeze. Our eyes meet and I know that he is assuring me that we'll have our alone time later tonight.

We must have shared our gaze for too long and left our eyes uncensored because Morgan slaps the table.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you two—" he pauses and points at us. "Are you two here together?" Morgan switches his eyes between Aaron and me and a knowing grin appears on his face.

I know Aaron is frowning at him and so I offer a smile to make up for it. "Just catching up," I cover. "What friends are you here with?" I ask, trying to deflect his focus and referring to his earlier statement. Aaron and I have never talked about how we'd make our relationship known to the team, but I sense he doesn't want Morgan to find out now, in a bar.

Derek narrows his eyes and I make my face remain impassive. He doesn't immediately answer me and I'm at a loss with what to do. He is a profiler after all. I have to resist inching away from Aaron because I know it'll only make us look even more guilty.

"Do you need a refill, Derek?" Aaron asks.

Morgan's attention is briefly diverted and he nods. "Yeah, but I can get it." He moves to get up but Aaron stops him.

"No need."

Suddenly I get the shock of my life. Aaron pulls me towards him and places a kiss on my temple. "I'll be right back," he tells me softly. He gives Morgan a stern, yet victorious, look that orders him to play things cool. When Aaron edges out of the booth I silently berate him for leaving me to deal with the aftermath of his revelation.

With a small, anxious smile I move my eyes to the man seated across from me. His jaw is hanging open and he has been rendered speechless. I begin to laugh at his expression and lift my drink.

"Need something a little stronger?"

He shakes his head and blinks, finally regaining his bearings. He smiles, in disbelief most likely, and rests his arms on the table. "How long ago did you manage to break _the_ Aaron Hotchner out of his shell?"

"A while now," I tell him and it is almost impossible for me not to gush. This is the first adult I've been able to admit my relationship with Aaron to and it feels invigorating.

"Man! How did I miss this?" he laughs. "We just worked a case…" Morgan's eyes suddenly cloud over and he clears his throat. I reach across the table and grab his hands, giving them a squeeze. Derek looks down at the tabletop, avoiding my eyes.

"Hey! Aren't you impressed that we managed to fool a team of profilers?" I say in an attempt to lighten the mood.

He huffs out a breath and the ends of his lips quirk upwards. "Yeah. Yeah that's pretty good." His voice is still laced with disappointment over thoughts of Emily and I wince, knowing I could take away most of his guilt with one confession.

I see Aaron approach with Morgan's beer and he slows. He gives me a searching look and I know he knows what's wrong. He comes up to the table and holds out the beer. "Drink up, Morgan," he instructs.

Derek lifts up his head and pulls his hands from mine. "Thanks, man."

"Sure," Aaron replies as he takes his seat next to me. We fall into silence and I know we're all thinking of our lost friend.

"Come on, boys. You know she'd be pissed that we are moping right now. It's a Saturday night, let's have a good time, okay?" I'm eager to get Morgan feeling better and hope it isn't a lost cause at this point.

I'm rewarded with a smile from Derek and he raises his bottle. "You're right about that!"

The three of us clink our glasses together and I feel the tension ease. Point one for Jareau.

"Okay you two, out with it!"

Aaron and I share a knowing look before we look back to an eager Morgan. "Out with what?" Aaron teases, pretending to be oblivious. He hides his smiles by taking a drink of his scotch. He replaces his hand on my leg and moves his thumb away from his fingers and back in a slow caress.

My smile grows bigger and once again I'm tingling all over. The things this man could do to me with the simplest of touches!

"Uhm, you know Garcia is going to flip out when she gets wind of this, don't you?" Derek's eyes are dancing with nothing but mischief.

Aaron's thumb stills. "And _this_ is our business to tell," he warns.

Morgan leans back and holds up his hands defensively. "Okay, okay, no argument there." He takes a swig of his beer and continues. "But she will. Like, crazy flip. She's not going to be able to talk about anything else for a good month. She'll probably plan a party or something," Morgan teases.

"No, she won't. And you're going to make sure of it, Morgan," Aaron says. I begin to laugh and he looks at me with big eyes.

At this moment, Aaron Hotchner is officially afraid of Penelope Garcia.

And judging on his face, Derek knows it too. He snickers and his eyes crinkle with amusement. "That she doesn't ramble on and on about it for two months or throw you a party?"

"Both!" Aaron replies in his best Hotch voice.

His tone has zero affect on Morgan. "Does anyone else know?"

"No, you're the first." Aaron casts a suspicious glance at his subordinate. "And why should that matter?"

I duck my head to hide my smile. I can tell Aaron is second guessing himself about exposing our relationship to Morgan. Personally I'm not worried, but maybe I just don't care about being so secretive any longer. It was fun having Aaron to myself, even enticing at times, but after confessing things to Morgan I find I want the whole world to know about Aaron and me.

I want to shout from the rooftops that Aaron Hotchner is mine.

"Because this is just too juicy not to talk to someone about!"

I shake my head at him and sigh. "You're starting to sound like Garcia!"

Aaron smirks beside me and agrees. "I'm afraid JJ's right."

The three of us continue drinking and talking for the next hour during which Aaron laughs twice. After the second time, Derek is obviously floored and finally says something.

"Hotch man, I've never seen you like this," he exclaims. "It's great! JJ's pretty damn good for you if you ask me." Morgan smiles at me and I know he is happy for us.

Aaron wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me to him. "Yeah, she is," he says as he looks squarely into my eyes.

My heart skips a beat and my breath stops. The affection he isn't bothering to conceal from Morgan thrills me. Before, whenever the team got together outside of work, he was still composed and never this lighthearted. Maybe Derek is right, maybe I have changed Aaron Hotchner for the better. Even though he was already wonderful, the thought elates me.

"Okay, lovebirds, I'm out. I need to round up the guys and hop to bar number four," Derek explains as he stands.

"This is your third bar tonight?!" I blurt. What time had he started drinking?

"Yes ma'am!" he answers happily. "And at least four more to go!"

I shake my head at the crazy, but loveable, Derek Morgan. I make Aaron scoot out of the booth so I can stand up and embrace Derek. "Good to see you, let's not make it so long before next time, okay?"

We pull apart and he rubs my upper arms. "You got it Jayje." He shifts his gaze to Hotch, who had sat back down, and gives him a lazy, mock salute. "See you Monday, Hotch."

"Take care, Morgan," he says, raising his glass to him in farewell.

I watch him leave us and turn back to our table. I lower myself into the seat Morgan just vacated while Aaron slides my drink over to me. "That was nice," I say.

He looks towards the direction Morgan went and nods. "Yeah, it was. He has been taking things the hardest. I'm glad he is out having fun."

I don't say anything which gets Aaron's attention.

"What?"

I feel a smile creep onto my face. "I like it. That we told him."

"It wasn't presumptuous?" he says. He gives me a nervous look which surprises me since he exuded nothing but confidence around Morgan. "I haven't even taken you out on an official first date." He pauses and gives me a critical look. "We should have done that tonight but someone wanted to come here instead."

I crinkle my nose and take a sip of my drink. "I missed this place. This can be our first official date!"

Aaron shakes his head defiantly. "No. I refuse to let Derek Morgan be a part of our first date!" he insists good naturedly.

I giggle in response. "Okay, that's fair." Aaron nods, signaling the issue is settled. "I'm still glad we told him about us."

"You are, are you?" Aaron goads. He smirks and I know he is just as happy about it as I am.

"Yes. I'm the luckiest girl out there and I want everyone to know it!"

Yes, it is a corny line but no, I don't care.

First, Aaron blushes, something I still find adorable, and then he winks at me.

"Okay. But JJ? Please don't tell Garcia during work hours. I don't think I'd be able to handle it."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** ONE review since my last post?! (Thanks, **Alicia**) Come on guys! Reviews are wanted! Otherwise, it is hard to stay motivated!

PLEASE NOTE RATING HAS INCREASED.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

Jake's Series #10

"Babe, if Garcia wants to decorate you should just let her. You're lucky she didn't start to the day after Thanksgiving."

"I can't!" I insist. "And it's not just me, you know. Strauss wouldn't allow it either."

"Then limit her to the BAU conference room only," JJ counters. She raises an eyebrow at me and smirks. "Though I'm sure she'd love to decorate your office, Morgan said she already decked out his."

"My office? Absolutely not," I tell her and shake my head. I feel her pinch my arm through my coat. We're walking to Jake's and while it is cold, I have JJ tucked into my side which makes me feel warm inside and out.

"Aw don't you want to spread some Christmas cheer? You don't want people to think you are the Grinch, do you?" she jokes. I think.

"JJ I have Jack's gingerbread house on my desk and Henry's paper plate Santa thing hanging up. I have Christmas cheer."

I try to come off as serious but I can't remove the smile on my face. I remember Jack bringing home his disastrous gingerbread concoction and insisting I display it on my desk. When JJ stopped by the BAU with Henry last week the little boy saw it and told her he needed to make something for my office too.

"You know, Morgan noticed that Henry's name was signed on the Santa."

JJ turns her head and I see her eyes sparkle at the mention of her son. "And?"

"And nothing. He just gave me a cocky, knowing look since he knows something the others don't."

She laughs at me and squeezes my arm. "Do you expect anything less from him?"

"No." I pause and think about when we revealed our relationship to Morgan a week ago. It was nice, but I'm nervous about telling anyone else just yet. "JJ, are you okay with how we're doing things?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know I'm hesitant about telling everyone. I just…I don't know how to." I wait as she thinks my words over.

"Aaron, it isn't as if I expect you to stand in the bullpen and make an announcement," she says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know. But when you come by it takes a lot of effort not to." I stop and take hold of her chin with my fingers and turn her to face me. "Because I want to tell them, I'm just not sure how."

JJ is looking up at me with nothing but understanding which unsettles me. I don't deserve such patience from her. I shove my hands into my coat pocket and look squarely into her eyes. She adjusts her purse on her shoulder and raises her empty hand, laying it on my chest. She lightly taps her gloved fingers against it, coincidently matching my heartbeat.

"You've never been one to disclose your personal life, Aaron." She shrugs. "I'm the same way. Look at the relationship I had with Will; I didn't tell any of you about it for a long time." JJ gives me a shy smile and takes a breath before continuing. "It isn't as if you're denying our relationship, you're just not talking about it, which is fine."

I look down at her hand that now lies unmoving against the lapel of my wool coat. "I suppose I'm over thinking things. But I know how happy you were when we told Morgan and—"

"And we only told Morgan because we were outside of work somewhere together. Granted, you didn't have to kiss me and reveal anything, but it felt right to you at the time and I understand that."

First I nod, agreeing with her logic but it turns into a negative shake of my head. "But it isn't only my call, JJ. You have a say too."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm ready whenever you are."

I squeeze both of her hands as a type of 'thank you' before I ease her back into my side and begin to walk again.

"So we tell them when it is the right time, no matter when that is?"

"Yes. Just go with the flow."

"Sounds good." I hug her a little tighter and kiss her hair on the side of her head. "But right time or not, I'm not going to be the one to tell Garcia."

At the mention of her vivacious friend JJ throws back her head and giggles. When she lower it she gives me a wistful look, complete with a smirk. "Oh Aaron, just let her do the BAU room. Come on, it is only a week before Christmas. The decorations won't be there long," she half begs me and I wonder if Garcia sent her on this pseudo mission.

"Okay!" I give in. I lean into her and tickle her side and place my mouth close to her ear. "But I'm not doing it for Garcia I'm doing it for myself since you'll never let me hear the end of it if I don't." She laughs and swats my hands away.

"Smart man!"

"I try," I say to her, matching her smile. I open the door to Jake's and we are instantly greeted with warmth. JJ and I stomp our snow covered shoes on the welcome mat and begin to unbutton our coats.

"Merry Christmas you two!" We look up and see Abby wave at us from the bar where she's talking to Matt. She has on a Santa hat and dare I say it, jingle bell earrings.

"Merry Christmas, Abby," JJ greets. She turns to me and tugs on my tie. "Now that's Christmas cheer," she says as we walk to our booth. I roll my eyes while JJ sets her shopping bag and purse down.

"You and Christmas," I mutter as I help her out of her coat.

"Aaron, admit it, you got excited when we took the boys to see Santa yesterday!" she challenges me. She grins and turns to Abby who hands her a candy cane. "Thanks, Abby."

I sit down and am handed a candy cane for myself. "Thanks, Abby. Excited for Christmas?"

"You betcha!" She points upwards with a big grin. "I even got the boss man to play nothing but Christmas music! And I did all the decorations, thank you very much!"

At the moniker "boss man" I glare at JJ. "Everyone is turning into Garcia!"

JJ laughs at me and offers Abby an explanation. "She's a coworker of Aaron's. She wants to decorate the office and is always humming Christmas carols."

Abby puts her hands on her hips. "Well I like her! She sounds exceptionally smart!"

JJ raises her eyebrows as she motions to Abby. "See?"

"I said 'okay'! She can do the BAU room, but I'm putting a stop on her changing our desk phone ringtones to 'Jingle Bell Rock'!" I put up my hand and point at the two women letting them know not to debate the issue.

JJ smiles and reaches for the menus tucked behind the napkin holder on the table. "We're going to do lunch, Abby. And can I have one of those fabulous hot chocolates you make?"

"Sure thing! And you, fine Sir?"

"A water is fine, thanks."

"Very good, see ya in a flash," she says and wisps away. I swear I see a little skip in her step. I smile and shake my head at her enthusiasm before scanning the menu.

Abby returns and takes our food order when JJ bgins to open her candy cane. "You are going to spoil your lunch."

She sticks out her tongue which elicits a breathy chuckle from me. I watch as her tongue begins to work round and round the cane and I feel a twitch of arousal. Flashes of our last time in bed together race through my mind and I can feel a slow smile growing on my face.

JJ stops licking and sucking and narrows her eyes. "You have a dirty mind, Hotchner."

I snicker and she sets the candy on her napkin. "I just like thinking about all the amazing, clever things you can do with that tongue of yours," I say quietly. She gapes at my boldness and I smirk.

It is very rare that I can take her off guard and I've learned to relish these moments.

She grins and leans forward. My eyes go straight to her chest which is something I really need to stop doing in public. I close my eyes, exasperated with my lack of control. But it was a mistake to do so because almost instantly I see flashes of JJ in my bed, under me, with an expression of bliss on her perfect features. I kiss her neck and move a hand to grip her hip before I grab one of her legs and move it higher up around me. We're moving in perfect synchronization and I'm in absolute heaven.

"Yours isn't too bad either," JJ says.

"What?" I blink and squeak out, coming out of my daydream.

I know she knows exactly what I was thinking about.

"Your tongue." Her words come out hot and seductive and absolutely blow my mind.

I decide it is time to change the subject or I am going to drag her out of here so we can have our way with each other. I clear my throat and JJ sits back up with a mischievous smile. She knows what she does to me and she is showing no mercy.

"You finish your Christmas shopping?" she asks me, her face feigning innocence.

I take a deep breath and force my body to clam down before answering. I have to regain control. I audibly swallow and prepare to answer her. "No, of course not. Year-end paperwork is killing me."

"That doesn't sound good," she sympathizes. "Strauss on your back?"

"As always," I sigh. "I'm beginning to think that I shouldn't have gone with you and the boys yesterday," I guiltily admit. I peek over to JJ and wince once I see her face.

"No, Aaron. You needed to come. It wouldn't have been the same without you," she insists.

I level my eyes with hers and nod. "I would have hated to miss it." I smile at her so she knows I'm sincere. It really was a priceless moment; Jack and Henry get along wonderfully but not when they share Santa's lap. The two of them kept talking over the other and I doubt the man in red understood a word of it.

"But I'm going to hate the late nights I have to pull these few days before Christmas," I grumble. I lift my water to take a sip, cringing at the unpleasant thought.

This Christmas is going to be special, especially with JJ and Henry around, and I plan on soaking up every minute of it. Somehow.

JJ gives me a shy smile. "Well I got one of your presents today before meeting you and maybe it'll cheer you up?" she suggests. I'm about to answer her but she cuts me off. "That and I can't wait until Christmas morning to give it to you! That's so far away," she pouts.

Dear Joseph and Mary she pouts and her lips are perfect. I clearly am still not in an appropriate mindset because all I can think about are those lips all over my body.

"JJ you're being a tease," I scold and I wonder when it was that I started thinking about sex with JJ 24/7. It really was ridiculous. Teenager ridiculous.

"Am not!"

I quirk an eyebrow and glare at her which earns me a sultry chuckle. She suddenly stops at something she sees in my eyes. Something I'm sure resembles fiery desire.

"Oh," she gasps. Maybe now she realizes her true power over me. "Okay, okay I'll stop. We don't want you taking me on this very table do we?" she taunts.

I smile. "There's an idea…" I say with mockery.

She giggles and holds her hands up in surrender. "Okay, in all seriousness, I'm done. I promise. But only because I really want you to open your gift now rather than later!"

I shake my head in disbelief. I stop playing with my straw wrapper and clasp my hands. "Did you know that patience is a virtue?"

JJ rolls her beautiful eyes at me. "Whatever!" she groans as she grabs the shopping bag and hands it over to me. "Open up!"

She is nearly bouncing with excitement so I have no choice but to comply. I lay the paper bag flat on the table and grab a tissue wrapped box. I unfold the paper and it is packaging for a picture frame.

"Open it up all the way," JJ instructs me. I give her a smile and do as I'm told.

The frame is bound in bubble wrap which I immediately uncover. I turn it over and my heart catches. It holds a picture of me and the boys from when the three of us, along with JJ, went to fly a kite in the park a few months ago. In it, the boys are sharing the plastic spool while I am standing behind them, leaning down to their level, tugging at the string to make sure the kite is catching the wind properly. We each have a big smiles on our faces.

It is perfect.

"JJ…" I'm so full of emotion that I can barely speak. "I absolutely love it. It's perfect." I move my thumb over it in admiration.

"I think so too." We share a gaze and grin at each other.

I glance back down at the framed photograph and am captivated by it. We look like a family. A father and his two sons.

"This is going on my desk in my office first thing in the morning," I tell JJ. I look up at her with all the sincerity in the world. She knows I reserve my desk for pictures of family only and her smile grows wider. I see a hint of wetness in her eyes so I get up and lean across the table where she meets me for a quick kiss. Before we sit back down I whisper my thanks.

"You're the best, Baby. Thank you."

And I know I love her.

"You're welcome."


	11. Epilogue

**A/N**: Yes. I fail. I've neglected my responsibility as a writer on this wonderful site. But, hopefully this ending makes up for it. This was a hard chapter to write, in all honesty. There were so many different characters involved, some I'm not used to writing about. Anyways, I hope this ending doesn't let anyone down! I'm not entirely sure if this ending is 100% work yet, but I fear for my life unless I post this now! (I really do feel bad for being negligent.)

I hope to hear what you think about how I ended this story; it is probably one of my favorites out of all the stories I've written. It's my baby

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Jake's Series Epilogue

I see the door open and JJ, Henry, Jack and Hotch walk into Jake's at last! Oh my goodness they look like the perfect, most deliciously marvelous family to have ever existed. Seriously.

Immediately cat calls and cheers erupt, including my own, which is the loudest thank-you-very-much. I let out a nervous giggle at the look on Hotch's face; he doesn't do well with surprises. But that's too bad. JJ slipped and told me their plans for the day, which meant this impromptu celebration was inevitable. So Hotch can blame JJ. Not that he ever will.

I see JJ giving me the eye but I pretend I don't see it. I look around at all of us gathered here in this random, yet cozy, pub. Who knew a place that's "hoppin'", per Derek Morgan, on the weekends could be so low key. I turn back to the VIPs of the day and I see JJ smiling at Hotch. He glances at her and a slow grin appears on his face. Oh! It is just so endearing! Those two are so in love that the stars are for sure aligned in their favor. Like Jupiter and Mars leveling with Saturn in their favor. Like Gemini meets Libra favor. Like—

"Aunt Pen!" shout two little princes. I turn around and kneel down to greet my cuties.

"Oh! I'm so glad to see you!" I hold out my arms. "Hugs!" They immediately comply and I jokingly tickle their sides with my fingers.

"Aunt Pen we's went to the fair!" Henry tells me.

"You did?" I ask. My godson nods enthusiastically. "Was it fun?"

Jack answers me. "It was! We got to go on the Farris wheel! I went so high!"

I smile at the blonde boy in front of me. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah!" the boys exclaim. Their eyes are big and bright with excitement and they can barely stand still. They are just too cute!

"Hey now, don't forget Uncle Morgan!" Derek says from behind me. The boys immediately run around me and to my chocolate god.

I stand back up and see Hotch and JJ approach me. I force myself to look indifferent and avoid cringing at Hotch's face. He can't be mad, can he? Oh no! What if he is mad?

That's okay, I'll just blame it on Derek. Yeah, I can do that.

"You've outdone yourself this time, Garcia," Hotch tells me. Or is it a reprimand? Oh dear!

"You're mad? Don't be mad!" I blurt. JJ chuckles and Hotch gives me a small, tiny smile. JJ tucks her hand in his and Hotch looks at her, his smile growing bigger.

"Did I say I was?"

Oops. I've always been told to not make assumptions. "No," I mumble. But my embarrassment quickly evaporates at Hotch's laugh. JJ looks at him and her face is glowing with affection for the boss-man.

I let out a squeal because I'm nothing but absitively, posolutely, happy.

/XXX/

I hate to say it but Garcia has done the impossible once again. Based on Hotch's face, Pen managed to surprise him _and_ still remain on his good side. She even has him laughing. Hotch. Laughing. Our stoic, drill sergeant of a boss is capable of laughing.

You learn something new everyday.

"Who knew one person could change another so much."

I glance over my shoulder and look at Rossi. "Huh?"

He nods towards JJ and Hotch. "How many times have you seen him laugh?"

"About as many times as I've heard you say you love Strauss," I answer. "Never." I turn back to where JJ and Hotch are talking with Pen and Reid. He has her tucked into his side and pulls her in to give her a kiss.

My mouth nearly hits the floor. "Did you…" I pause, still shocked. I point in their direction and look back over to Rossi. "Did you just see that?"

"Are you that surprised? They are engaged, you know," he teases.

I tilt my head. "Engaged or not, you and I both know Hotch was never like that with—" Crap! I cut myself off and look down, a little ashamed. I have no business talking about Hotch and Haley. I peek back up at Rossi and he has an expectant look on his face. "Well, you know..."

He nods his head once. "I know," he says softly. I know he and Hotch go way back but I'm not sure how well he knew Haley. I feel like a jerk comparing her to JJ. Tact hasn't exactly been my forte as of late.

My guilt evaporates when I see Hotch whisper something into JJ's ear as they watch the boys interact with Morgan. A slow smile appears on her face and I swear, Hotch nuzzled her before pulling back. "Aahhh this is too weird," I start. "The normal Hotch wouldn't be so…be so…" I circle my hand in the air, mentally searching for the right word.

"PDA inclined?"

Yes! Of course Rossi would get it. "Exactly!"

He shrugs and I'm annoyed he is so smooth about the whole thing. This is JJ and Hotch, here. Serious, egotistical Hotch and sweet JJ. The man that walked in ten minutes ago is not the same man in charge at Quantico. The difference unnerves me.

"Like I said, it is amazing how much people can change when they are in love."

What, can Rossi read minds now? I roll my eyes at the thought.

"Careful or your eyes are going to start getting a permanent, nervous, rolling tick."

Ugh. That man…I don't say anything and instead try and fix him with my poor excuse of a Hotch glare. He is unfazed by it, of course.

"Emily, look at him, he's happy. I know you see it," he admonishes me. I immediately soften my gaze before turning back towards the couple.

"It's great, isn't it?" I sigh. "I just don't know how to react to all this change. Which is ironic, considering." I'm referring to my stint in witness protection. The whole unit went through some rough changes because of me.

Rossi surprises me when he begins to chuckle. "What?"

"Better get used to this side of Aaron, you're one of JJ's best friends and I don't think he's going anywhere."

Ha! I know I've been staring at Hotch and Jayje for a while now. I'm captivated by their behavior.

At my silence Dave continues. "It's nothing new, Emily. Remember when we all got together at my place a few weeks ago? He was just like this. Why is it so surprising now?"

"I don't know. It is just…I guess I'm not used to it yet? I mean, we're in a restaurant, not your house—"

"Mansion. I have a mansion."

I barely resist rolling my eyes again. Forget Hotch, Mr. Egotistical is right in front of me. "Sorry, mansion!"

"Thank you."

Well at least Mr. Egotistical has manners. I jokingly shove his shoulder and let out a laugh at his fake, pained expression.

I turn back to Hotch and JJ who are still standing down at the other end of the long table talking with Garcia as Reid idles by, unable to get a word in. Henry is tugging on Hotch's leg and motioning to be picked up. With a laugh Hotch complies and lifts him, tossing him into the air like all fathers do. The little boy giggles and Hotch's face breaks out into a huge smile. It was just…easy with them. It was special.

"I guess this new Hotch isn't so bad," I concede.

/XXX/

"Derek! Where's the cake?!"

I watch as Henry and Jack run up to Rossi and Prentiss and snigger. Emily has never been comfortable with kids and her eyes are wide and, dare I say it, slightly frightened.

"Derek!" Penelope demands. I turn towards her and begin to chuckle at her panicked expression.

"The cake, Derek? Where is it? You better have it!"

"Baby girl I got it covered." She narrows her eyes at me as if I'm not telling her the truth. I do love her but the woman is paranoid. "Penelope it is in the back," I reassure her. "We need to do food and drinks first."

I take a moment to search the bar…restaurant…place. Whatever Penelope is calling it. Where is that cutie of a waitress? Abby, I think?

I hear Garcia scoff so I look back at her.

"Excuse me but I am the official party planner, not you."

She points her finger at my chest and sneers at me. I know she is joking. I think. Man, why do women get so worked up over little things?

"And drinks? As in plural? This is not one of your weekend—"

I raise my eyebrows at her suggestion which immediately silence her. She steps back and uncrosses her arms.

"I'm sorry. I just want this to be perfect. JJ deserves it. Hotch deserves it."

"Penelope," I begin as I wrap an arm around her. I turn us around and steer her towards Rossi where the boys are begging for something filled with sugar, I am sure. "Hotch and JJ won't notice if anything goes wrong. They won't even care," I tell her. She immediately goes wide eyed. Man, that was a rookie mistake on my part. "_Not _that anything will go wrong. I got it, all right Baby Girl?"

She pouts. I don't think she realizes how cute she is when she pouts. God help Kevin Lynch.

"Well thank you for your faith in things but I'd prefer to oversee my uber-awesome plans myself."

"You can't be serious! I can order a cake!" I say, shaking my head. This is typical Penelope behavior; she's stressing out for no reason.

"I didn't say you couldn't, I am just checking on it."

I watch her stalk off towards what I only assume is the kitchen and sigh. I want a beer. Where is that waitress?

"I've learned a lot of things in my time as unit chief and one of them was never to cross Penelope Garcia."

Hotch and JJ walk up to me and I'm glad my boss decided to bring along his sense of humor. Otherwise Garcia would have been sorting through old files in the backroom for a whole week at the BAU.

"Yeah well you know me; I have to shake things up." I smile and shake Hotch's hand. "Glad you two lovebirds are finally making things official!"

JJ rolls her eyes while Hotch's grin widens. "I still can't believe she said 'yes'," he says.

He wraps his arm around JJ and pulls her close. He kisses her forehead and I'm instantly reminded of the first time I saw them here together.

"You didn't think she would? Hotch, man, your profiling skills need some sharpening. The first time I saw you two together I knew this thing was here to stay," I tell him.

"This _thing_?" JJ says. She raises an eyebrow as Hotch mutters a warning to me.

I really need a beer.

"Hey, hey, hey! Who kept your secret?" JJ frowns. "Yeah, that's right. Mr. Derek Morgan," I nod. "Now I know you aren't going to make me remind you how difficult that was, right?"

She remains silent with a petulant look on her face that makes me laugh. My reaction only irritates her further.

"Hotch! Looks what Uncle Dave gots me!" Henry scrambles up to him and holds up a cup with a lid and straw. "Cokes!"

Hotch and JJ share a look and sigh. He releases her and picks up Henry. "I see that. Is it good?" Henry responds by taking a big sip. "I'll take that as a yes," Hotch nods. "Let's go have a talk with Uncle Dave."

Hotch walks away with Henry in his arms and JJ looks after them with a content smile on her face. I grasp her elbow to get her attention before pulling her into a hug. "Congratulations, Jayje."

/XXX/

JJ's getting married.

Statistically speaking, the majority of marriages between people over 35 are somewhat successful. They have a lower divorce rate than marriages between those ranging in the ages of 21 through 29 though technically—

"Uncle Spence?"

Henry is the only one who calls me "Uncle Spence" but it isn't his voice I hear. Jack is on his knees on the chair next to me, leaning on the table.

"Yes, Jack?" I ask once I recover. He's never called me that before. I think I like it, though.

"You're smart, right?"

Classifiably a genius, actually. "Yes," I tell him.

He nods and seems to be speculating something. He remains quiet, tapping his finger against his chin.

I shift in my seat and face Jack full on. "Why?"

The boy takes a breath before he speaks. "Daddy and JJ said you know everything. Do you really know everything?"

"It is impossible to know everything." Jack looks disappointed so I attempt to appease him. "Yes, I know a lot."

"Do you know anything about dinosaurs?"

"65 million years ago they went extinct and the cause of that is not known. A common misconception is that a meteor or a comet 'killed' the dinosaurs when it collided with the earth but there is evidence from a deep sea core drilled off the coast of Florida proving that while an asteroid did hit the earth, it did so towards the end of the Jurassic period, which is only the second of the three eras. So essentially dinosaurs were still around after impact but just in a steep decline...basically the asteroid was simply the straw that broke the camel's, or dinosaur's, back, so to speak."

I stop and laugh at my joke. I bet Jack enjoyed it. But based on the blank look on his face I'd say this is one of my, as JJ calls them, "rein it in moments".

"Uhm…do you like dinosaurs?" I try.

He shrugs, seemingly indifferent. "They're okay. I'm learning about them in science right now but I don't think my teacher knows everything like you do. Do you know how big the earth is?"

"It has a surface area of 510.1 million kilometers squared."

He looks at me as if I have two heads. I try again.

"196.9 million square miles."

Nope. That wasn't going to work either.

"It's really, really big," I say. I breathe out a small sigh of relief when Jack nods with approval.

I'm smart, but not with kids. Kids should be designated as a different species. JJ thinks that sentiment is over dramatic. I don't.

"What about the sun?" Jack asks.

"It's bigger than the earth."

"I know. But how big?" Jack prods.

"It has a diameter of—" Emily coughs as she sits down at the table, getting my attention. She discreetly shakes her head and I'm reminded I'm talking to an 8 year old.

"It is 108 times bigger than the earth."

"So 108 Earths make up the sun?"

"You are right."

"Cool." Jack pauses and thinks of, I'm positive, another question in which I will have an answer for but not a presentation strategy. This could be a long lunch.

"Do you like soccer? I play it. And JJ used to play it."

No, I don't. I'm not into….sports. I mold my answer into one Jack would approve of. "I know you do. And I hear you're quite good."

"Really?"

"Yes. JJ told me herself." I say and glance towards the woman of discussion at the other side of the table. Garcia is on her left and Emily's at her right and she is glowing. The ring she wears on her finger is sparkling just as much as her eyes.

"She did?" Jack asks me, pulling my attention back to him.

"Yes. On April 16th." I remember the day because I remember, well, everything.

"Oh wow!" Jack raises his voice and calls to JJ, asking her for verification.

I take the moment to sit back and watch the two of them. I'm not all that surprised that they are already situated in their roles as mother and son. The sight comforts me and for a moment I disregard the statistics running throughout my mind.

/XXX/

"Coke, Dave? He's four," Aaron admonishes me.

Henry just wondered back down the table, immediately bypassing his mother and heading straight to Morgan. The two of them were seated, Henry on his lap, eating. Talk about a picture I've never thought I'd see in a million years.

"Eh, it's a celebration!" I insist.

"Speaking of…" Aaron taps his finger on the table next to the sheet cake Penelope brought from the kitchen. Everyone is seated further down the table, completely oblivious to us.

Aaron sighs and offers me a small smile. "Did you know about this?"

I let out a chuckle; a stalling tactic which I'm sure he sees right through. "Only when it was too late to do anything about it," I assure him. His smile grows a little and he looks down in an attempt to hide it.

I hand him the beer I ordered for him. "Hey it's not like I let her decorate your office with 'congratulations' banners and confetti."

"Mmm Garcia is…enthusiastic…but I think she knows to steer clear of my office," Aaron says. A beat passes where neither of us says anything. "Yeah, thanks for keeping her away from my office," he acquiesces.

"You're welcome." I roll on the balls of my feet and glance at him. "Feeling a bit overwhelmed?" I ask as I motion towards everyone. Yes, it is just the BAU family, but Aaron hates attention being focused on him if it isn't work related.

"A bit," Aaron answers. He's uneasy. He's never liked surprises, but I'll give him credit; the man's taking it all in stride.

"This is more JJ's forte."

I chuckle at Aaron's frank admittance. "I know."

"She's better at this kind of thing," he clarifies.

I remain silent and the two of us watch the party in front of us. Reid is talking to Jack, and I wonder what on earth those two would have to talk about. The boy turns to JJ, calling her name from across the table to tell her something. She laughs and gives Jack a high-five. I think it is instinct when she begins to search for Aaron. Their eyes meet and she gives him a small wave. Aaron smiles and waves back. Too bad Emily hasn't noticed the exchange; she would have fallen over at Aaron's continuing atypical Hotch behavior.

"Big step, huh? Tying the knot?"

Aaron eyes me. "No, not that big. We've been a family for so long I…" At my raised eyebrows he angles his body in JJ's direction. "You know we bought a dog? We'd been meeting here for drinks regularly in an effort to stay in touch after," Aaron pauses and I know he is thinking of the night JJ was taken from us by the State Department. He clears his throat and continues, "Well, not even four months into our meeting here we went out and bought Boo."

"Henry's Boo?"

"And Jack's. And JJ's."

"Not yours?"

He smiles at me. "Mine too."

I digest this information. Buying a dog. Together. Interesting.

Where's Emily? This is gotta tell her!

"Tell Emily what?" Hotch asks me with a puzzled look on his face.

I said that out loud. Right.

"Nothing," I wave it off. "So what you're saying is that since you have a dog, marriage isn't a big deal?"

"Dave! Of course it is!"

I chuckle at his protest. "I know, I know."

"It's just, after everything we've been through and—"

"Buying a dog?" I interrupt with a smirk. Aaron sighs and pays me no mind.

"Asking her to marry me was one of the easiest decisions I've ever made," he finishes.

His eyes are on JJ and no one else. The love there is obvious and my smirk grows. Aaron would never believe it, but I saw that look in his eyes last year when he brought JJ and Henry to Jack's soccer game. At my silence, he glances in my direction and takes a sip of his beer.

"And the actual act of asking her?" I pry, even though I know the answer. I know Aaron, after all.

He scoffs and shakes his head. "Yeah, that wasn't as easy. I was terrified," he confesses.

I pat his shoulder. "You did something right. She said yes, after all."

He shifts his weight before meeting my eyes with a humongous grin on his face. "Yeah, she did."

I watch as Aaron turns to look at JJ once more. He is transfixed; absolutely incapable of anything but admiration of the blond woman seated down the table.

Yes, this is all going to work out as it should.

/XXX/

I suppose that hunk of a man is officially off the market. Not that he was ever _on_ the market. The very first time I waited on him and JJ I knew he was hers and hers alone, even if they didn't know it yet.

It has been over a year since they first came to Jake's. My awesome, self-designated patrons were always a pair I looked forward to seeing since. They are always respectful and easy going, two great qualities when it comes to customers. I've served them almost every time they've come here; it was a front row seat to their evolving relationship.

Matt tells me I am a hopeless romantic and that I need to get a life. He says it out of affection, I know, but I can't help but admire Aaron and JJ's thing. Granted, I'm just their waitress, but I get snippets of how they are with each other. When I approach their table and she is talking, he is giving her his full, dedicated attention. He watches her while he listens and it is as if he is memorizing every inch of her face. His dark eyes will smile before his lips do and his deep voice is commanding yet tender at the same time. And she is, well, the luckiest woman on the planet. And sweet, and kind and the type of girl you want as a best friend. They really are two great people and excellent tippers!

I have never let on how closely I pay attention to them, otherwise it'd come across as stalker-ish, and I'm not a stalker! Merely a fan. No, that doesn't sound right. An admirer? No, those tend to be stalkers. I swear I'm just a normal girl making her way through school by waitressing who is fed up with guys breaking their dates or just trying to get laid. So, when I see a perfect man and gorgeous woman fall in love right in front of my eyes, I'm gonna pay attention!

They have no idea how much I admire them, or how _hot _I think he is, because I hide it so well. The trick is to be casual about it. To act clueless. Besides, it isn't as if they _know_ me know me so it isn't that hard to disguise my behavior. They can't read me like an open book if I keep it closed, is what I'm saying.

But still, how awesome is their story? Two "friends", good looking friends, becoming lovers? So hot. So real. So classic.

Matt usually rolls his eyes in response and tells me it is weird I care but hello! I've been waiting on them at the same booth, serving the same drinks and exchanging harmless banter for over a year.

And when I found out they were engaged it was really hard not to be smug. I remember when the two of them came in on a rather dull day and I noticed the ring on her finger. I squealed, jumped up and down a little bit and clapped my hands. After asking for the details and leaving for whatever-they-wanted-it-is-on-the-house-whether-Jake-wants-it-to-be-or-not, I heard Aaron refer to me as "Garcia's twin", not sure why. But I think she is here. The bubbly blonde with loud clothing. I don't know what Aaron was smoking; she and I look nothing alike.

Anyways, I'm convinced that romance and chivalry is still out there. Aaron and JJ have officially proven that.

Ugh, screw finishing school, I'll just write a book about them. It'd be a New York Times bestseller, I'm sure of it.

**THE END**


End file.
